The Bruised Ballerina
by ToxicBeautie
Summary: When dancing I feel like the problem's in my life do not exist. When I dance I put my emotion's into every move, into every step. When dance I want to tell a story about myself and who I am as a person, like I'm screaming "This is me and what I'm feeling right now!" but I say nothing. I want people to watch and be moved by my motion's when I'am on the stage. Abuse,Yaoi, AU IchiHana
1. Chapter 1

Yup this is Toxic B. with another Ichigo X Hanatarou! If you know me you know I'am one to write about yaoi pairing's people don't write, but people like me enjoy. so here I am and here you are..

AND IF YA DIDN'T KNOW THIS YAOI! duhh...

Enjoy!

* * *

_THE BRUISED BALLERINA _

* * *

Hello, my name is Hanatarou Yamada, but you can call me Hana-Chan if you wish. I am seventeen year's old and I attend Karakura High School and Karakura's performing art's academy on the weekends. I love romance novel's like one's with prince's and princesses with happy ending's. I have no friend's and I am constantly bullied because of my girlish appearance and submissive nature at my school. At my performing art's school I am shunned or mocked, because I am "better" than the girl's in my ballet class, at least that's what I am told. My Ballet Mistress, Yoruichi Shihōin, just say's that I'm the _prima ballerina assoluta _of her class. I wish I wasn't and that she hadn't said that in front of the whole class...

As if I wasn't the outcast already...

I just wish to be treated as an equal amongst my fellow dancer's. Which is why I like to be called a Ballerina then a Danseur noble. I don't want to be a girl, I just wanted to show everyone that we are all the same... Plus... I kinda like that title better. I hope your not laughing.

I honestly hated dancing at first, it was something my mother had forced me into it for she own reason's. But then I got into it and it made me feel so free and alive, like the problem's in my life do not exist. When I dance I put my emotion's into every move, into every step. When dance I want to tell a story about myself and who I am as a person, like I'am screaming "This is me and what I'am feeling right now!" but I say nothing. I want people to watch and be moved by my motion's when I'am on the stage. I'am in all honesty a very shy person, but when I'am on stage I feel six feet tall with the courageousness of a loin! Is that weird?

Yes? You asked about my mother's reason's? Well...

My mother wanted to be a dancer and she was good, but not great. That's what she's tell's me they said. She just wanted to be one so badly that she slept with any and everyone to get the spot she tried out for, but they would never come through on their end. This is the reason's why I don't know my father now. When I was born she saw a new way to become apart of the dancing scene. It didn't matter to her that I was a boy, she would live the life she wanted through me. I use to resist and refuse, but I would always in up a broken and beating in the end. Yes she beat's me, but never the face because she say's she need's my face flawless for when I'am a famous dancer all around the world, but my feet and back are not off limit's.

What do I mean? I'll tell you later if that's ok...

Huh? Why did I stop trying to refuse her?

It's simple... I have no one. I have no one to run to if I was to leave her abuse. I have no friends or other family, I'm just a freak, an outcast that everyone look's down on and wishes was dead. I wish I had friend's or at least someone to love me. Someone to hold my hand and tell me everything is going to be alright. To protect me and tell me I am safe with them, That I am free to do what I please and I can dance because I want to, not have to... but no one would want I broken thing like me... so I am here...

* * *

FRIDAY MORNING/ SCHOOL

* * *

It was first period and Hanatarou sat at his desk way in the back of the class next to the window. His classmates sat on the other side of him and in their cliques to talk about what they were going to do this weekend before class started. Since no one ever talked to him, the small dancer just sat there and stared out the window lost in his own thought's.

_"It's beautiful day..."_ He thought calmly. The sky was free of clouds showing the lovely shade of blue that is usually always hidden and the sun was shining brightly and beautifully showering the town in its loving light. Hana loved day's like this it made him hope that today would be a better day and everyone in his class would leave him alone and not bully him. but...

"Hey fag!" He heard someone call he turned to his right just in time to have a heavy textbook thrown at his face. He yelped in pain and grabbed his nose. All his classmate's laughed in pointed at him calling him name's like "fag" and "Cocksucker". Not being able to stand it anymore ran out the class, tears running down his beautiful face.

He ran down the hall's and into the boy's bathroom and looked at him in the mirror. What he saw made him cry harder. His nose was covered in blood, some already caked on. He turned on the water and cupped his hand's under the water and splashed it on his face, watching the blood mix with the water as it went down the drain. He repeated this action until all the blood was gone. He inspected his face farther and saw that everything else was fine.

If he messed up his face his mother would kill him.

He looked back up at himself started to cry. He couldn't catch a break could he? He walked over to the wall near the sink. He put his back against the wall between the sinks and urinals and slid down the wall crying. He pulled his knee's up into his chest and rested his head on them.

"I-I didn't e-even d-do anything..." He sobbed into his knees, his shaky voice echoing off the tile wall's. "I-I w-was just sitting t-there..." He didn't understand why people hated him this much. He was different sure, but that's no reason to beat on him and call him names. He got enough of that at home.

"W-why t-those everyone hate me..." He asked himself as he continued to cried into his knees. He was just so hurt. He wished people just gave him a chance. A chance to prove that he was just like everyone else and his outer appearance didn't matter, but he knew that it did to everyone else, it was high school after all. Maybe if he wasn't a dancer and he actually looked like a normal teenage boy people would be nicer to him.

He really didn't understand was he really that different? Was he that ugly, was that the reason he was beating and teased by other's? Was it because he was so little? He knew he was small and thin, but that was because his mother starved him so he would have the perfect ballerina's body. She would say he needed to be small or he would never make it in the dance world. He wanted to dance, he did he love it, but not at the price of dying from malnutrition.

He was so deep into his own thought's that he didn't hear the bathroom door open and someone enter.

"Are you alright?" A new voice asked. Hana's head shot up from it's resting place and looked up and saw a very handsome teen looking down at him. The fluorescent lights above them shined behind the stranger like he was some angel sent down from Heaven in his hour of need..

_"W-who is he?..."_ Hana had never seen this teen before_._The other teen was tall to say the least he had to be a least six feet tall. He had perfect peach colored skin and amazing chocolate-brown eye's that held concern... Concern for him.. he looks like a normal teenage boy, except-

_"Is his hair orange?" _The small boy thought as he looked at the stranger_. _It was strange color indeed, but Hana liked it_."It look's nice on him..." _Hana was so busy staring that he didn't notice that the other boy had knelt in front of him until he spoke up again.

"Are you alright?" Snapped out of his trance, Hana finally noticed how close the teen was and curled into himself more with a deep blush forming on his cheek's. This close he could see the teen was indeed very handsome and his voice, it was deep and smooth that it sent shiver's down his spine.

"I-I'am fine.." He lied wiping his tear's away on his sleeve.

"Are you sure... Because you were crying.." The other stated as he reached to touch Hana's face, but the other flinched in involuntarily making the stranger frown.

_"Oh-No I angered him!"_

"I-I'am so sorry!" Hana cried closing his eyes bracing himself for whatever, he knows what happen's first hand when he angered someone. He would always end up hurt and crying alone, he wished deeply that it wasn't true and that it was in his head, but it happened so many times before that he knew it was true. He waited for his punishment but nothing ever came. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the other teen just looking at him in confusion.

"You.. shouldn't be sorry." The stranger told him. "I should be sorry, I shouldn't have tried to touch you... it was rude.." The orange haired told him... and was he blushing?

"N-no... it's alright..." It became quiet not really in an awkward sense, they just locked eyes and stared into what felt like the other's soul. It was odd, but Hana didn't feel scared anymore he felt an odd sense of security. When Hana looked into the other's eye's he saw what he felt inside all the time. Loneliness. The smaller opened his mouth to say something, but the school bell rang.

_"I'am late!" _He thought as he stood up and pushed himself off the wall.

"I-I'am sorry, but I have to go!" He said as he ran by the other teen and out of the bathroom. He didn't even hear as the other yell asking him to wait.

* * *

"Hey look tha cry baby's back!" A boy yelled making the whole class laugh. Hana blushed in embarrassment and shrunk into himself as the teacher narrowed her eyes and stepped in front of the small dancer.

"Gilga-San! I told you one more disrespectful out burst like that and you would have detention!" His teacher, Misato Ochi, scolded the boy. Gilga-San or Nnoitra Gilga is one of the meanest, most frighting people who ever walked the face of the earth and if you told him that he'd probably take it as a complement, before kicking your ass. The teen is extremely rude and lecherous, accented by his snake-like eyes and perverted attitude. He is quite possibly the most foul-mouthed person Hana has ever met, even more so than his equally as rude friend, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. They're both blunt, sarcastic, and quite sadistic.

"Oh come on teach he was just jokin'!" Grimmjow said quick as always to defend his partner in crime. Ochi-san continued to glare at them before sighing. It was too early for their attics...

"Just one more chance and then your here after school." She told them making them grin from ear to ear. She then to the small male standing behind her and she softened her eyes.

"Go to your seat Yamada-San." She told him, before walking back in front of the board. He did as he was told and quickly walked to his seat in the back feeling everyone's eyes on him. He sat down and his eye's went owl-wide as he saw someone had written all over his desk. They had written gay slur's on his desk in permanent black maker. Every rude words you could think of was written all over leaving no spot untouched. He felt eye's on him and looked to see Grimmjow and Nnoitra grinning at him, twirling maker's in their hands.

_"W-why did they do this!" _He asked himself._ "Was it to make me cry... because it feel like I'am about to..."_ He looked back down at his desk and sighed sadly. He held himself together telling himself that he would cry later when no one was around. He took out his notebook's, covering the foul words and looked to the front of the class.

"OK! Everyone listen up!" Ochi-San order making everyone look up at her. Once she felt she had everyone's full attention she continued.

"We have a new student coming so I hope you all will make him feel welcome." She told them looking over at Grimmjow and Nnoitra with a look that clearly said "Behave or detention!", but they grinned at her like as always paying her no mind. They were already planning a way to "welcome" the new kid. She sighed knowing it was no use and looked over to the door. "You may come in now." Everyone looked at the door and saw a tall lean built boy come in. Hana looked at the boy in shock.

_"It's... the boy from the_ _bathroom..."_ He thought and it was indeed the kind orange haired male that he met in the boy's bathroom. The older male walked up to the blackboard and wrote his name. When he was done he turned to face the class and bowed.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and it's nice to meet you all." He looked up and looked around the class to see the student's he would be spending the year with, until his sight landed on Hana. He stared at him for a moment, before smiling warmly at the smaller. Hana blushed and looked down at his desk. His heart was racing a marathon.

_"his so handsome... and he just smiled at me!" _Hana thought all dreamy like. Then blushing even deeper when he realized what he just thought had to have meant. _"I think have a crush on him..." , _But he just met him like fifteen minutes ago, doesn't a crush need a little more time to form? Plus, the way they met wasn't really something Hana wanted to think about. _"I don't even know if he like's boy's..." _

He looked back up just in time to hear Ochi-san call him.

"Yamada-San can you rise your hand?" She asked him. Oh God he knew what that meant... It meant the handsome teen was going to be sitting next to him! He hadn't been this nervous since his first _Variation_ he did when he was ten. He was both nervous and excited at that time and that was how he was feeling now. He took a deep breath like he did then and slowly raised his hand. Ichigo looked him. He walked to his new new seat in front of Hana and sat down.

"Hi..." The orangette said with a small blush on his cheeks.

"H-hey..." Hana said nervously. _"Maybe we could just be friends..."_

"Be careful newbie ya might catch something!" Grimmjow yelled making the class laugh at Hana once again. Hana shrunk into him, wishing that he could just disappear. _"Maybe not..." _There went his one chance to make one friend in his whole life. He knew what was going to happen now. Everyone would tell the new student to say away from the "Faggot" and tell him all these bad thing's that wasn't true. He was deep in his sad thought that he didn't see his newly formed crush frown deeply.

"Fuck off..." Ichigo said in a dangerously low tone that no one knew what he said expect Hana. The class became quiet and Grimmjow narrowed his eye's.

"Whatya say?" He asked.

"I said fuck off blueberry." He told him making everyone gasp even Hana. _"Did he just... Defend me?" _No one had ever defended him before.

Grimmjow growled.

"Bastard we utta-" Nnoitra started, but was cut off by a fuming Ochi-san.

"That is enough!" Ochi-san yelled clearly angered by the disrespect that was shown to not only to each other, but to her as they did this in front of her. "Grimmjow and Nnoitra out!"

"What! He-"

"I don't care! I said out and I mean out, now!" She was fuming, Ochi-san never got this upset. _"Grimmjow and Nnoitra must have finally gotten to her.." _They mumbled under there breath's and left the classroom. Ochi-san quickly calmed down and looked over at Ichigo and Hana.

"I understand what you did Kurosaki-San, but please don't do it again..." She order everyone to pay attention unless they wanted to join the two delinquent's in the halls needless to say everyone was listening with their noses in their textbook's, but Hana and Ichigo were having another staring contest.

_"I should at least thank him..."_

"Ummm... T-thank you..." Hana said with a faint blush.

"Hm? Oh you don't need to thank me." Ichigo told him, but Hana shook his head.

"You didn't have to do that... You could have let them talk about me and pretend you didn't see anything, but you didn't so I'am thanking you." The dancer told him with a small blush still on his face. Ichigo looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Well your welcome then."

_"He's so nice...Oh I haven't told him my name!" _

"My name's Hanatarou Yamada, but you can call Hana-chan.. if you want..." He said sticking out his hand for him to shake.

"I'am Ichigo Kurosaki, but just call me Ichigo." He said giving Hana his hand and shaking it.

_"He has really soft skin... I don't want to let go..." _Hana thought.

"Alright... Ichigo..." He said all dreamy like heart's in his eye's. Not noticing they were still holding hand's.

_"Oh god... I think I'am in love..."_ They both thought as they gazed into each other's eye's totally forgetting they were in school until...

"Pay attention you two!" Ochi-san ordered them. They both sat up straight taking their hands back and looked at her. She looked at them until she was satisfied that they were paying attention, she turned back around and started her lesson. Ichigo looked back at Hana and smiled, making him blush.

* * *

Chapter One done.. Please review.. and I'am too tried explain the meaning's on the ballet meaning's... if you on the computer look it up please and if your on your phone your on your own... sorry... I just not in a very good space right now, but I'll be ok...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok! Chapter 2! Read & Review**_

* * *

-ICHIGO'S HOME-

* * *

I sat at the table with my family for diner. My sister's were talking about their first day at their new school and that they met a lot of nice people and I tried to pay attention, I really did, but my mind was on Hana. I couldn't get him out of my mind and I didn't want to. He was just so beautiful and... perfect. The way he just about always had a blush on his face and how soft his voice was when him spoke. It just held your attention. I mean I would listen to him read the phone book just to hear him. His long shiny jet blue hair that look's soft to touch. His plump lip's begging to be kissed (I sound like a pervert now don't I?)... I love all of that, but his eyes are what got me. His large crystal blue eye's full of loneliness and utter sadness when I first met him in the boy's bathroom. When he looked up at me my heart-broke and I didn't even know him. All I know now is that I never wanna see that look on his beautiful face again.

"Nii-San are you alright?" I heard my sister, Yuzu, call me I must have been really spacing out.

"Yeah." I tell her. She doesn't look convinced, but she say's nothing.

"OH! My darling son how was your first day at school!" My old man asked louder than he needed to. I really don't understand how he became a doctor or what mom saw in him. I know that's a little of a rude thing to think, but you come home everyday and almost get a flying fucking kick to the face from him! He caught me once last year when I thought he was gone that shit hurt, but I got him back. How? I put hot sauce in his coffee. The look of his face was priceless.

It was a simple victory, but a victory no least.

"Lower your voice goat-face and It was fine." As soon as I called him goat-face he, as always, got all dramatic and yelled at me for not respecting him like good son should and my other sister, Karin, told him to shut up and I would respect him if learn some self-control and calmed the heck down once in a while. Then he dramatically gasped at that and went to complain to the poster of our mother in the living room and we all sighed... Normal day so far.

"Nii-san your still going with me to the dance school tomorrow, right?" Yuzu asked, dance school? I don't remember saying I would take her to a dance school... I remember she said she wanted to go to one this year but... Dammit I know what happened. That bastard must have told her I said I would. God he could've just asked me! He know's he could've, but he like's messing with me. I didn't want to disappoint her with the way she was looking at me and I had nothing to do tomorrow since we're new here and I don't know anyone.

"Yeah I'm taking you." I told her, I really didn't wanna see a bunch girl's dancing around with their parent's watching and arguing with other parent's about whose daughter's the best and prettiest, but I guess I don't have much of choice do I?

"Good, I really don't want to be there alone." She told me now that I think about it I don't she there alone either with crazy mom's.

"I guess I'm stuck babysitting the idiot." Karin say's sounding a little upset. I would be too if I had to spend the day with the old-man.

"You could come too Karin." Yuzu offered, but Karin shook head.

"And watch a bunch of girly girls dance around? No thanks." She told her. We sat there and ate together before we finished and went our separate way's. I went to my room and fell onto my back on my and closed my eye's wondering with Hana was doing right now.

* * *

-HANA-

* * *

"YOU'VE GAINED WEIGHT!" My mother yelled at me as she pulled me by my hair off of the scale in the bathroom. She would weigh once a week to make sure I stayed the same size if not smaller. I have to be the perfect size for a ballerina. When she put me on the scale it said I gained five pound's which meant I'am now 115 pound's. I didn't know how it happened I haven't eaten anything to make me gain weight, You have to believe me I all I did today was drink water and Ichigo- Oh... I never eat lunch, so I don't bring one and Ichigo saw and gave me his food saying his sister made too much... Oh God I knew I should have said no! But... That can't be it! Oh... This is just my fault... But it doesn't matter now as she put my head over the toilet and forced my mouth open.

"WHATEVER YOU ATE YOUR GOING TO THREW IT ALL UP, NOW!" She yelled as she pushed her finger's into my mouth and touched the back of throat. When she did that I immediately emptied the content's of my stomach into the bowl. I missed a little and some landed on the floor. I cried silently at the pain in my stomach, my tear's falling from my face and into the toilet. It just hurt's so much! It feel's like someone was squeezing my inside's forcing everything up and out, like a tube of half empty toothpaste...

I threw up everything until that yellow stuff came out meaning that there was nothing left in me to throw up. I guess she noticed and she pulled my head out of the toilet and pushed me back on the scale. I watched as the thing blinked on and off meaning it was calculating my new weight. I silently prayed that it would come to a number that satisfies her or I'll be running up and down the stair's for hour's tonight. I guess God was listening as my new weight was 110 again. She let go of me and left the bathroom telling me to clean what I did up and then go to bed.

I had to go the academy tomorrow and I didn't want to be late. Ballet Mistress Yoruichi would be very upset with me if I was. Mistress is easily annoyed when we come in late and would make us do a hundred _Plie´'s (Plea-YAY) _until she believe's we learned our lesson about respecting the art. I love dancing for her, it's an amazing experience.

I know what your thinking. How could I still love to dance with all that happen's to me. Well, I know I said didn't like dancing at first, but I do now. It's like looking at something, like a painting. You don't like at first, but that was because you never gave it a chance. So you look at it again and you notice thing's you didn't see at first, like color's and how there perfectly blended but you still don't really like it. But then you notice small thing's like brush stoke's and the texture and then you find out about its history and were it's been and who saw it before you did. Then you love the painting because it's more than just paint on a canvas, it's art.

I'am sorry did that make sense? I probably didn't I never been good at explaining thing's... Sigh...

I wonder what Ichigo is going right now... I just can't get him out of my mind... How could I not? His just perfect... He's nice, funny and smart. He also has this air of protectiveness around him that make's me feel safe when I was with him. He stayed by my side the whole day threatening people who made fun of me. He didn't have to do that and I don't know why, but he did and love him for it. Wait- Love? I can't love him can I? I do believe in love at first sight... Don't laugh! I just like romance novel's ok? Mainly the one's about prince's and princesses... Like how the prince would be locked up in a tower with an evil dragon or witch and the prince would come and save her then they would go off into the sunset and get married, making her his princess... Oh sorry! I went into my own little world there for a moment... So embarrassing...

I know it's a little weird for a boy to be thinking such thing's, but I can't help it... reading about other peoples fairy tale ending's make's have a little hope that can have my own. That someone would can rescue me from this tower of pain that I am trapped in and I can be free... But I doubt I ever will... I mean who would want me? I'am short, thin and awkward. I can't see myself with anyone, can you?

I just want to be happy and... when I'am with Ichigo I am, So I'm just going to try my best to stay be his side and enjoy this little bit of happiness that has walked into my life.

This is too much to think about and right now I have to clean...

* * *

-SATURDAY-MORNING-ICHIGO -

* * *

"Hurry up Yuzu, before your late!" I yelled up the stairs. I can't believe I'am really going to go in sit there for like three hour's and watch her dance with no one to talk to, but crazy old mom's. I don't mean to complain like I am, but you be an eighteen year old boy. I know what your thinking. Being a boy, a teenage boy, I would what to see girl's dance around and bend over or whatever they do, but if you haven't figured it out yet I'am gay. I mean it was a dead give away when I said all those's thing's about Hana. That actually when I figured it out... Weird right? I guess I just never thought about...

"I'am coming Nii-San!" I hear her yell from up the stair's. I sigh and go to wait for her on the couch. I sat there for a moment before I heard someone yell me name.

"Ichigo~" Shit it's goat-face and his behind me! I quickly duck just in time to see him fly over my head and land on the coffee table. breaking it. God he just doesn't give up! and that's the second coffee table he's broken in a week!

"Dammit old man you broke it!" I yell at him. He get's up and make's a move to hug me, but I bring my feet up to his chest stopping him.

"Oh~ Don't so mean to your father!" He say's with fake hurt in his voice and fighting to get close to me. I seriously don't understand him..

"You just tried to jump me!"

"Only because I need to tell my wonderful son something~" That caught my attention. I still don't trust him, but I take my foot off making him fall on his face in front of the couch. Idiot... He bounced back up and sat on the couch next to me. He didn't say anything, but he had this smile on his face that said I wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Make sure you go there and try to meet your future wifff-" I knew it. I put my hand over his mouth and push him away.

"I'am ready Nii-san." I hear Yuzu say behind me. I got up and walked to the door with Yuzu right behind. I opened the door and let Yuzu walk out first.

"If you meet her use protection!" I heard him yell as I closed the door behind myself.

"Nii-san, what did dad mean when he-"

"Nothing!" I tell her not even letting her finish. "Let's just go!"

"Oh... alright Nii-san..."

* * *

-HANA-

* * *

I walked with my duffle bag down the hallway that is called the _Hall de danse,_ Which mean's Hall Of Dance in french. It's one long hall with nothing, but door's that led to classes and Poster's of the great's. The Great legend's of the ballet. From _Marie Camargo _to _Frederick Ashton, _but my favorite dancer of all is _Anna Pavlova._ She was, to me, the best ballerina that had ever lived. She's more than my favorite, she is my idol, my God. She is what I could only dream to be.

She became the greatest and she never took a ballet class until the age of eighteen. She also had revamped the pointe shoe and due to her extremely curved arches. Some would accuse her of "cheating" the craft; however, anyone who saw Pavlova dance knew that she was simply magical. I could have only been so lucky to see that magic. I only have seen video's of she, but to have truly see her live and in action. I would die happy.

Sorry... I hope I just didn't bore you...

"Ah~ there is my _Parfait ballerina!_" I hear someone say look behind me to see Ballet Mistress Yoruichi walking towards me. Mistress is indeed a very beautiful woman,she is a slender and dark-skinned woman of average height with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair that she keeps up in a ponytail. She always wear's some form of a black dress with a long purple neck scarf wrapped around her shoulder's. She's also a very serious woman when it come's to the art of ballet and if you mess up she will call you out on it. She is very is intelligent and witty and also speck's French and use's it randomly in her sentences.

She was also one of the best dancer's in the country, until a freak accident took all that away from her. I don't know what happen, she didn't tell us, but I know it was terrible and that her husband had died.

"Good morning Ballet Mistress." I say with a respectful bow.

"Have you been in the class yet?" She asked me.

"No Mistress I haven't."

"_Bon_, Listen there is a girl in there and she is new here, now I want you to take her under your wing. You shall be her _G__ardien_ and show her the rope's, so she does not step on any toe's mainly her own." A new girl? we haven't had a new dancer here since me and she want's me to watch her? I can't do that I'am terrible at meeting new people! I'll make a total fool of myself.

"Mistress, this is an honor, but I think I'm not good enough to be this girl's _Gardien._" I tell her, but she get's this serious look on her face.

"My dear you are my _meilleur,_ so I am counting on you. Do you understand?" She sounded serious and if I told her no she would probably tell my mother that I disobeyed her and I can't have that...

"Yes Mistress..." I tell her. She smile's and walk's away telling me over her shoulder that the other's haven't arrived yet, so I had some time to tell her all she needed to know. When she was out of sight I sighed. I'm a little nervous now, this girl is in my care for as long as she is here. I don't want to mess up and look like a complete loser. I walk to the room and opened the door to see a girl looking in the mirror's. She look's a little young to be in our league. She must have heard the door open since she turned to me and smiled.

"Look Nii-san she's here!" Nii-san? Who else is in... Oh my god!

* * *

-ICHIGO-

* * *

God, where the hell is this girl! Some woman had come in and basically told us she didn't have time to go over the basic's for Yuzu and said she'd found someone who could do it for her that was an hour ago. That just seem's dumb to me! She was obviously the teacher and as a teacher your suppose to have time for your student's, right? I don't know, maybe this is normal... I wonder what Hana's doing?

"Look Nii-san she's here!" I hear Yuzu yell I look up to the door and saw the person that had invaded my every thought.

"Hana?" I can't believe it! What is he doing here?

"Ichigo? What..." He looked really shocked to see me. I get up and walked over to him.

"H-hey..." God I sounded so awkward! I don't want to embarrass myself in front of him and he'd think I'am some idiot.

"hi..." He say's looking up at me. He look's really beautiful with his hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Ummm... Nii-san?" Oh yeah... Yuzu. I look down and see her looking up at me with concerned look. "Do you know this girl?" She asked, Wait. Did she this call Hana a girl? He could easily pass for one know that I think about it Soft facial feature's, long hair, curved body that just beg's you to touch it, Perfect ass... Damn! bad, brain, bad!

"Yuzu this is Hanatarou Yamada _HE_ goes to my school and Hana this is my little sister Yuzu." I introduced them. They shook hand's and said there hello's as I watched. Oh wait-

"Hana what are you doing here?" I asked him. He blushed cutely and looked down at the ground like he was ashamed. Then I heard him say something, but I couldn't understand him. I leaned in closer and asked him could he repeat that.

"I... go here..." He goes here? As in dance's here? He look's so ashamed, like telling me was a bad thing...

"Oh..." Dammit is that all I can say? I sound like a fucking idiot!

"Do you... hate me now?" What? Why would he ask me that? I wouldn't hate him just because he was a dancer.

"No could never hate you!" I think I should have reworded that. He's looking up at me with those eye's and they have a little hope in them. Did I do that? I could only hope. I want him happy and smiling at me like he did yesterday.

"Really?" He sound's shocked, I don't know what other people said or did to him in the past, but I can tell it has affected him.

"Yeah! I mean... yeah..." Smooth, Ichigo, real smooth... He look's at me and smile's, really smile's. I think-no- I know he has the most beautiful smile that have ever seen. I really wanna kiss him right now... That seem's to be the only thing on my mind right now.

"Nii-san, Yamada-san?" What? Right... Yuzu...

"Oh I'm so sorry, I have become distracted!" Hana say's to her. "I'll be right with you, let me just change."

"Oh, alright!" Yuzu say's as she goes back to the front of the mirror. I watched her go and turned to ask Hana something, but I forgot what it was as I saw that he was taking off his pant's... Dear God... He has to have the sexiest leg's ever! They absolutely no hair on them making them look soft to the touch and looked as muscular, dancing has made them really sculpted... I don't know what I would do if he didn't have short's on underneath those pant's... Don't look at me like that!

"I-Ichigo?" What? I look and see Hana looking at me with a worried expression. I must have been staring, but I couldn't help it!

"Sorry..." he sat down on the bench and I followed sitting next to him. Hopefully not too close to freak him out. I watched him as he went into his bag (That I didn't even notice he had) and got out some lotion... Oh god he's putting it on his leg's really slow. Going down to his sock covered feet all the way back up to his thigh and going back down again. Oh no... I have a very uncomfortable problem in my pant's, I hope he doesn't notice.

Once he was done (Thank God!) He moved to take off his sock's, but hesitated.

"Are you ok?" I ask him he looks at me and smile's, but it wasn't real.

"Yeah I'am fine..." Lie.

"No, you're not."

"I... I have to train your sister." He say's getting up and walking over to Yuzu. As he walked to her he lifted his arm's to stretch. Doing so it made his shirt rise. What I saw was strange. It was only for a moment, but from what I could see it looked like someone or something had clawed at his back. I doubt an animal did it unless it was a dinosaur. I want to ask him about it, but he's already talking to my sister and I don't want to scare him away by asking something that may be personal... I don't even know what they are. It could have been something that happen to him when he was a kid and he was shy about them... I'll just have to be patient and wait until the time is right to ask him anything about his personal life...

You never know I could be just over thinking it.

* * *

_**I with you were ichi...**_

_**Chapter 2 done!**_

_**Read & Review!**_

_**~Toxic B.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The first thing I shall say is! Happi3 Brithdaii Ichi-Ichi! Second! Someone stole my phone! I loved my phone like a lover. I only read fanfiction's on my phone! When I find out how did it I'am kill slowly and painfully until I'am satisfied! **

**_Sigh..._**

**Enjoy chapter three guy's... I'amma go... punch a wall or something... And watch out for Rukia and... ya know you'll see... That all I'amma say.**

* * *

-NARRATOR-

* * *

Hana felt Ichigo's eye's on his back as he walked away from him. He felt like an idiot, he was about to take off sock's in front of the older male. He couldn't let him see! The whip scars that refuse to heal and go away... His body was just so... ugly, that he just couldn't let Ichigo see!

"Are you ready for me now Yamada-san?" Yuzu asked him. He nodded and stood next to her facing the mirror.

"Y-yeah and You can j-just call me Hana-chan" He told her.

_"Get it together Hana!" _He was already nervous about training the girl and now he had to find out it was Ichigo's sister! He had to be nice and perfect to her or Ichigo might hate him forever and never talk to him again!

"Oh alright Hana-Chan!" She said with a smile.

"O-ok.. B-before we ummm... start do you know anything already?" He asked still stuttering. She put her index finger on her chin in thought.

"Hmmm... Oh! I know how to do this!" She put her heel's together making her toe's point completely away from each other and bent her knees before coming back up.

"O-oh that's called a _plié _and you did good..." He told her earning a smile. He continued to show her all she needed to know from _Arabesque's _to _turnout's_. He found that Yuzu was a fast learner and that he only had to show her something one or two time's and she had it down. He also told her all she needed to know about her new Ballet Mistress from what to say to what not to say to her and to make sure she never talked back all the while feeling Ichigo's eye's on him. It didn't make him as nervous as he thought it would. It made him feel... even more confident then he does when he's on stage. It made him want to hit every move perfect...

Ichigo watched and listened entranced as Hana explained all that Yuzu needed to know to her. He watched as Hana danced every move for Yuzu to copy. The way he moved it was so graceful and full of to passion. It was so flowing and breathtaking as he danced with such confident's. Ichigo didn't know much or anything rather about ballet, he knew that Hana was great at it by the way he moved.

Then the door to the room open showing a group of chattering girl's coming in.

_"Oh-no..." _Hana thought as he saw who came in.

_"_Oh look! just the girl- oops! I mean just the boy we were talking about." The clear leader of the girl's. The girl was short and petite with violet-colored eyes and black hair pulled back into a bun with one strand of hair hanging between her eyes. This was girl was Rukia Kuchiki and she _hated_ Hana. Rukia is of noble descent and she let you forget it. She also can't fight her on battle's so she use's her "Friend's" to do her dirty work.

Her little clique is made up of three other girl's. Orihime Inoue, Lisa Yadōmaru, and Nemu Kurotsuchi. Now when you first meet Orihime you may think as her as a nice sweet girl just by how she look's, but look's can be deceiving. Orihime is actually a rude teen girl with more brain's in her breast then her head. Lisa Yadōmaru has to be the smartest in the group, but still follows Rukia's order's to a tee. She's cruel and calculating as well as the Gossip Queen she know's any and everything the goes on like the back on her hand only in her cell phone. Now last, but not least Nemu Kurotsuchi. Little is known about her, but she's just as bad as the rest of them trust in believe that.

The other girl's laughed making Hana blush with embarrassment and lowered his eye's not making eye contact with her or her group.

_"I wish she would just leave me alone.." _Hana sighed when he felt someone touch his elbow. He looked and saw that it was Yuzu.

"Who are those girl's Hana-chan?" She asked in a whisper.

"They're some the girl's in the dance company..." He whispered back.

"Oh... They don't seem very nice..." She concluded making Hana giggle.

"You right their not just don't mind them..."

_"But, I wish it was that easy..." _Hana thought sadly you couldn't just ignore Rukia and her brainwashed follower's, but what else could he tell the young girl?

Rukia walked completely into the room and up to Hana and Yuzu. She put her hand on her hip's and glared at Hana with a small smirk on her face.

"we heard what you did didn't we girl's?." The group of girl's nodded and said there agreement's. Hana looked at them with a clear look of confusion on his face.

"H-heard what?" He asked knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well nothing really just that you whored yourself out for Renji the lame art student!" Rukia said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The girl's laughed at Hana's horrified expression. He would ever do that! Renji was the academy's number one pervert that always hung over the dance hall. He always flirted with the girl's, but no one would ever give him the time of day.

"I-I would never do that!" Hana yelled as Rukia laughed.

"Well it's all over academy!" Lisa said laughing.

"You should have heard the thing's Renji said about you!" The orange hair girl from the group said.

"Oh god he said you moaned like a 100 yen slut!" Rukia laughed out.

"I-It's not true..." Hana said shaking his head tiring to hold back the tears threatening to fall. He would never do that! Why would Renji lie like that about him he didn't even know Renji! They never even talked or anything to each other!

"You really need to rise your standards sweetie." Orihime told him. Hana didn't say anything as the tear's rolled down and off his face.

"Hana-Chan..." Yuzu said, but was unheard because her voice sounded so small. She didn't know what to do... It was nothing she could do, but watch as Hana cried from the thing's he was being told.

"Awww~ poor baby are you sad because your little secret was found out?" Nemu asked.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Ichigo suddenly yelled making everyone look at him. He had had enough of hearing such lying about his Hana! Yes _His_ Hana! He was tying to stay calm, but he had enough of these girl's. Making Hana cry is unforgivable. He got up from were he was sitting and walked over to Hana pulling him protectively into his chest, making Hana blush deeply. Rukia blinked for a moment before putting on a smirk.

"Awww~ how cute the slut and his pimp." Rukia said earning a laugh.

"Fuck you bitch." Ichigo said, but Rukia laughed.

"Oh dear, I not just a bitch I'am _The_ Bitch, but it's ok poor people like you get that mixed up alot so I forgive you!" The raven haired girl told him with a sickly sweet smile. Hana looked up at Ichigo and saw the his face was as hard as stone. He didn't like that look on the orangette's handsome face.

_"I don't like that look..."_

"I-Ichigo..." Hana called in a shaky voice. Ichigo looked down at the small dancer in his arm's and his eye's softened.

"Come find me when you have another comeback ok sweetie?" Rukia told him smugly earning a glare from the teen and she little sister. "Come on girl's." She snapped her finger's and in a instant they were by her side and they were to the another side of the room.

"Oh Hana-Chan are you alright?" Yuzu asked worried. Hana looked at her and smiled a small smile.

"I'am alright..."

"What was with that girl?" Ichigo asked. Hana sighed.

"She hate's me..." Hana told him in a small voice.

"But why?" Yuzu asked.

"B-because... I'am... better then her..." Hana confessed. "Well that's what Ballet Mistress tell's me... and her..." He really didn't think him was better then her, but he knew that was one of the reason's. He didn't know the other one's.

"That's why?" Ichigo asked. Hana nodded into Ichigo's chest since he was still holding him.

"It's been this way since the first day I started dancing here..." He said sadly. Ichigo rubbed comforting circle's into his back. He saw that people treated him badly at school, but here too? It seemed he could catch a break. He didn't understand how people could be so mean to someone so sweet.

_"I have to protect him." _Ichigo concluded. He wasn't going to leave Hana side at school and here.

"Hana..."

"_Bonjour mon Ballerines!" _Mistress Yoruichi said as she came into the room. Hana realizing where he still was gently pushed himself away from Ichigo's chest much to Ichigo's displeasure and his own to wiped his face. He couldn't let Mistress see him this way or it would cause a big scene.

"You have to go to your sit..." Hana told the orangette as he gently pushed passed him and to his assigned floor space.

"Nii-san..." The small girl said worried. He saw that her brother had a certain look in his eye's that she didn't really understand, but she had a feeling about what it was.

"Just go sit down with him Yuzu." He told her and not one to argue with him, she obeyed and went to go sit next to Hana.

* * *

"So, I have an important announcement to make." Yoruichi started after waiting for the rest of her student's to come in. Hana sat there trying to listen, but felt Ichigo's eye's on him again. He didn't feel weird about it, but he just was wondering what he was thinking. Ichigo seem's to becoming his knight in shining armor that just came out of nowhere.

_"It's kind of nice to know that he's there..." _Hana thought letting out a sigh making Yoruichi stop her speech and look at Hana.

" Am I boring you Hana?" She asked putting her hand's on her hip's with a annoyed look on her face for being interrupted. Some of the girl's giggled as Hana blushed slightly.

"N-no Mistress I'am sorry, please continue." She looked at him a moment before shaking her head and continuing.

"As I was saying, our company will be holding a _ballet classique concert _here at Karakura 's Performing Art's Academy one week from now." The class buzzed with excited chatter. They had never then a concert on their on turf before and it would be exciting and amazing to show what they were made of to the student body as well as some of their parent's

"Hana-chan..." Yuzu whispered gaining Hana's attention.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well... I don't understand..." _"I must have forgot to explain it to her..."_ Hana thought.

"Well a _ballet classique concert... _Well, a concert for classical Ballet style it's actually my favorite style of ballet..." Hana explained she nodded her head in understanding.

"But, am I suppose to perform too? I just got here..."

"I was getting to that Yuzu-chan." Yoruichi interrupted. "Unfortunately for you my dear you will not be performing in this concert for your lack of... _expérience." _ Yoruichi told her.

"Oh... alright I understand." She told her. She didn't mind not performing now she wasn't ready at the moment and she didn't want to mess up everyone else by being the weak link. But when she was ready she would perform and her whole family would see and be proud of her.

"Now to our theme" The woman started again. "It is "The Legendary Work of The Great's"." She told them they began chattering again about how amazing it would be to do this and how much fun it was going to be. But some, mainly Rukia and her group, were wondering who was getting the solo that there was obviously going to be giving out. Yoruichi looked down at a list in her hand and started calling off the name's of who would be doing what.

"Ruka, Akahana, Chie, and Etsuko you will be doing a short of _La Sylphide by Marie Taglioni_" The girl's she called became excited and began talking to each other about what they would be doing. "Fukiko, Hanka, Izumi, and Isono you will doing_ Accueil de dieu by Vaslav Nijinsky" _She continued to name off two other girl's, that included Orihime, Lisa, and Nemu, leaving Rukia, Hana, and two other girl's. "And my final group is..." Rukia had a smug look on her face knowing that she would get the part as Hana just wanted to know what he was going. Kaede, Rukia and-"

"What!" Rukia yelled standing up. Everyone looked at her with wide eye's she glared at their Mistress. " YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS! I HAVE TO BE DOING THIS SOLO!"

"You are not so sit down or you will not be doing anything at all!" Yoruichi yelled at Rukia for showing her such disrespect.

"But Mistress-!"

"Sit. Down." Rukia still glaring, huffed reluctantly sat back down. Yoruichi cleared her throat and finished. "As I was saying... Keade, _Rukia_, and Shino you shall be doing _Une Nuvelle Vie by Margot Fonteyn._" Rukia's eye's widen if Shino was her other partner then that meant, that meant-

"And Hana you have the honor of doing _The Dying Swan BY Anna Pavlova" _Hana eye's widen he didn't know rather to be excited or nervous. He was chosen to do his idol's most famous creation, but nervous about messing it up. Someone of great skill should be doing this not him if he did it he would surely shame his idol.

"M-Mistress... I don't know if I can do this..." Hana could her

"Yes Mistress he can't do this!" Rukia yelled clearly upset about not being chosen. "I mean I'am ten time's better then him you have to-"

"Quiet!" Yoruichi yelled putting her hand up. "I have had enough! My choice is my choice!"

"But why him! Why!" Rukia asked. The older woman took a deep breath and said calmly:

"You want to know why?" Rukia nodded.

"It is because you do not have the skill or the soul for such a danse." Rukia alone with the whole class gasped. "You have soulless movement's!"

"H-How dare you-!"

"Class is dismiss early!" Yoruichi suddenly exclaimed. Everyone stared in shock at the sudden commend. _"au revoir!" _she yelled leaving the room and with that the girl's collected their thing's and began to leave. Yuzu went over to her brother and smiled. _  
_

"Well, I guess we're going home early." She told him he nodded and looked over at Hana. Who was putting on his shoes in the middle of the floor. He wasn't (alone with everyone else) expecting the class to be canceled so early and he began to wonder if Hana had anything to do after this. He contemplate asking Hana over to his house making him blush lightly. He couldn't do that! Not with his idiot of a father there to embarrass him to death! But, his mouth moved of his own and the next then he knew he was calling Hana.

"H-Hana-chan?" He questioned Hana looked up from tying his shoe's and smiled kindly at Ichigo.

"Yes Ichigo?" Hana ask tilting his cutely at Ichigo.

_"Too late now..." _Ichigo thought as he took a deep breath.

"Well... Ummm... i-if your not... well..." Yuzu giggled knowing what her brother was trying to do, so she decided to help.

"Would you like to come to our home Hana-chan?" Yuzu asked for her brother. Hana blushed deeply at the question.

"I-I would love to.. I-if it's alright.."

"Of course right Nii-san?" Yuzu asked looking up at Ichigo.

"Y-yeah! It's totally fine!" Ichigo said a little quickly.

"Oh... ok..."

"Great come on!" She said going to garb his hand and help him off the floor. "Let's Go!" She said excitedly as she dragged him out the room with Ichigo right behind them.

* * *

_Like I said Happi3 Birthdaii Ichigo!_

_and thank you __for your reveiw's!_

_Lazy Gaga_

_Sky Warrior Away_

_Girlly Nature_

_kashladyedwards_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4!_**

* * *

-HANA-

* * *

I walked behind Ichigo and Yuzu as they walked up to their front door. I was so nervous, I wonder what his parent's are like? I hope they like me. They stopped and Ichigo went into his pocket's and pulled out a key. I watched him until as he unlocked the door, butterfly's in my stomach going crazy! I had been thinking about this all the way here. We had talked now and again, but kept thinking about what I was going to say. I didn't want to embarrass Ichigo for letting me come over.

"I can't wait until you meet my sister Hana-Chan!" Yuzu said to with a smile. She has a sister? I didn't know that? I wonder if she's just like her. Maybe I hope so. It seem's like she likes me so maybe her sister will too. I just don't want to embarrass myself or Ichigo.

"Yeah... me neither..." I Then I heard a click and Ichigo slowly opened the door. He walked in as soon as he did he was on the ground. My eye's widen as watched him wrestle with some man on the ground in the doorway. I run up and watch in horror from the doorway.

"God dammit, get off!" Ichigo yelled at the man , but he just smiled and... hugged him? I'am not sure... Oh gosh maybe he's trying to chock him! Oh no what am I going to do and how is this men! Is he some theft and Ichigo opening the door and coming in interrupted him? Oh God should I call the police? Are we in danger! Oh my Gosh, oh my Gosh, oh my Gosh, oh my-

"Don't talk that way to your father!~" Father? His father was attacking him? Why would he do that? What type of father of does that? Or is this normal for father's in son's... I mean I wouldn't know.. I hope Ichigo isn't in any trouble. I continued to watch confused on what to do. They were still wrestling on the floor.

"Goat Face Off, Now!" Ichigo yelled at him trying to push him off only to get an elbow in the face.

"Oh gosh! Ichigo are you alright?" I asked before thinking, I do that a lot and I don't know why. Yuzu, Ichigo, and Their father looked at me. His blinked at me for a moment before smiling and the next thing I know he was off Ichigo and in front of me with my hand in his.

"Oooooohhhh~ and who is this beautiful girl, huh?" Girl? Oh man he think's I'am a girl too? Do I really not have any male characteristic? He kissed my hand making me blush and look away in embarrassment. I heard a growl and all of a sudden his was pulled away from me and thrown across the room making Yuzu giggle. What was funny? Did I miss something?

"Hand's off old man!" Ichigo yelled, but his father just smiled again.

"Oh! I understand you took my advice!" He said standing up. "So is this young lady going to be my future Daughter-In-Law~" I feel myself blushing again at the statement. I look at Ichigo and he's also blushing a little. A blush look's is kind of cute on him.

"Shut it! It's not even like that!" He yelled. "And Hana's a boy!"

"Oooooh~ I always had a feeling you were ga-"

"We'll be in my room!" Ichigo yelled suddenly grabbing my hand pulling me up the stair's and pass the man, who winked at me making me blush even deeper. He pulled me into a room and closed the door. He leaned against it and took a deep breath. I took the chance to look around his room. It was kind of plain, but it was his room and I have no room to judge. It was simple, a bed and a desk.

"I'am sorry about my dad, he's just an ass." I couldn't help, but to giggle at that.

"It's alright, but is he always like that?" I asked. He blushed again he's so cute when he blush's.

"Yeah, it's so embarrassing..." He tell's me as he walk's by me and sit's in he's desk chair. I just look around still standing. I didn't know to do with myself. I mean it would be rude of to sit down without permission even if it feel's awkward.

"Oh sorry! You can sit down on my bed if you want." He say's he sounds kind of nervous. I do as he suggested and sat down on his bed. It was an awkward silence between us for a moment. I just didn't now what to say to him. I was never good to making friends, which was one of the reason's I have none. It's kind of hard for me to hold a conversation because I never really had to.

"So... Why do go to dance class..." He asked me.

"I... just do, the feeling that I get from dancing is well, amazing..." I tell him honestly with a little blush on my cheek's. Really I think I should just have a blush on my cheek's permanently.

"What feeling?" He asked getting up from his chair and sitting next to me on the bed.

"T-the feeling of... well... Happiness and excitement the feeling of freedom the feeling that I'am creating something magical for all to see..." I looked over at him and he was leaning really close to my face.

"Ichi-" Then his lip's meant mine. He was kissing me! My mind feel's like it's about to shut down. I mean I never been kissed before so I have no idea what to do so I didn't do much of anything out of fear of messing up. I guess he sensed my lack of respond and pulled back much to my displeasure. I liked him kissing me it felt... right.

"I-I'am so sorry Hana! I didn't mean to, No I mean I meant to, but-"

"Ichigo." I said in soft whisper.

"God I'am such an idiot I shouldn't have done that-"

"Ichigo" I said a little louder.

"It's just that I like you so much and-"

"Ichigo!" I yelled. When I realized what I did I quickly put my hand's over my mouth in shock. I never yelled before, well not like that anyway He looked at me with wide eyes probably just as surprised as I am from my sudden outburst.

"Hana?"

"Ichigo... it's ok... the kiss I mean..." I say looking him in the eyes.

"W-what?"

"I-I like you too... a lot..." I tell him my body leaning forward on it's own.

"You do?" He asked only leaning forward. I didn't trust my voice anymore, so I just nodded slowly. Then are lip's met in soft kiss. It really does feel just right, his lip's on mine. I felt him put his hand's on hip's pulling me on his lap making me gasp. When I gasped I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and move around. I have know idea what to do like I said I never been kissed before... Until now I mean. I felt his hand starting to go under my shirt and that's when I pushed him away, breaking the kiss.

"P-please don't..." I whispered

"I'am sorry I didn't mean go so fast..." He said looking a little hurt.

"N-no it's not that..."

"Then what?" I can't tell him, I can't let him see my back and all the mark's on it, I just couldn't.

"Its... I just ummm...-"

"Nii-san is Hana staying for dinner?" I heard a voice through the door. I think it was Yuzu.

"Are you?" He asked he looked like he wanted me to stay and I really wanted to...

"Yeah, I'll stay... If you went me to.." He smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lip's.

"I would love that."

* * *

I know it's shorter then my other chapter's, but you know... Shit happen's so here you go!

Thank's

_blackgetsuga_

_Lazy Gaga_

_Girlly Nature_

_Sky Warrior Away _

_kashladyedwards_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

-NARRATOR-

* * *

Dinner with Ichigo's family was for lack of a better word... Entertaining. Ichigo and his father had been arguing none stop since they sat down. Hana, Not knowing what to do, sat there and watched for awhile until Yuzu introduced him to her twin sister, Karin. She seemed nice, but nothing like her sister. She was a little blunt with him, as soon as she saw him, she asked if he was Ichigo's girlfriend. Causing the dancer to blush deeply and try to stutter out an answer, but Ichigo ended up changing the subject. Overall his family was nice, really nice, but they were just... a little odd, but you could tell they loved each other.

"I said drop it goat face!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oooooh~ But, it's so cute that only my son is gay and with amazing taste too~"

"Old man we don't wanna hear that right now!" Karin yelled annoyed.

"Please, calm down everyone, please?" Yuzu asked.

...In their on way.

Hana found it sweet. He doesn't have any family other then his mother, so he never got the love that he saw here. He didn't get to have fun and play around like they do with each other. Sure they were arguing, but this was how they showed that they cared for each other. All he had was a mother that only saw him as a portal to a new life, to something better. He didn't want to think about it, but with such a loving, fun family in your face it seem's that's the thing in the front of his mind.

"Hana-chan?" A voice called. He looked to see who called him and saw that it was Yuzu. "Are you alright you seem... upset and you haven't touched your food." He also noticed that everyone at the table was looking at him with a worried expression. Especially Ichigo, which he didn't like. He didn't want Ichigo to worry about him and be burdened with his problem's are anything. "Is the food not to your liking, because I can always make something better."

"Hana?" Ichigo called.

"This was nice, really, but I really must get going now." Hana said quickly getting up from is seat and going for the door.

"Hana, wait!" Ichigo called getting up as well and going after him. The twins at the table blinked at each other for moment before they heard their father sigh in a dreamy like tone and say: "Awwww~ young love~"

Ichigo ran after Hana catching up to him as he stepped out the house/clinic.

"Hana wait, let me walk you home!" He said grabbing the smaller's wrist to stop him.

"What?" Hana asked confused. Ichigo smiled warming.

"Let me walk you home... It's late and if anything happened to you..." Ichigo didn't even let himself finish. He just wanted to make sure Hana got home safe.

"Oh, you don't have to..." Hana didn't want Ichigo to go out of his way for him.

"Of course I have to, what type of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Hana's widen at that.

_"Boyfriend? I-Ichigo's my..."_

"B-boyfriend?" The small dancer stuttered out blushing deeply at the word.

"Yeah, Unless... that kiss met nothing.."

"No! That kiss met everything!" _"Oop's... did I just say that?" _Hana thought blushing in embarrassment. Ichigo blushed as well shocked, but a little happy at what he just heard. He had always felt so lonely, ever since his mother died. He understood he still had the rest of his family and he loved them all (Even the crazy old man) very much, but it just wasn't enough. He just always felt that something was missing, like there was just this whole in his heart that they couldn't full. Then he saw Hana in that bathroom and everything just seemed to change in such a short amount of time. It was like God finally noticed his pain and loneliness and sent him an angel in the form of a sad and hurt Hana.

And hearing that what happen in his bedroom meant everything to Hana, made him the happiest eighteen year old in the world.

"So we're... dating?" The orangette asked hopefully.

"Yes! I mean if you want..." Hana told him blushing deeply. He was just so excited, he had a boyfriend! He thought that would never happen to him.

"I want to." Ichigo said with a warm smile, making Hana look away bashfully. Ichigo looked at him lovingly for a moment before taking his hand making Hana jump slightly.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." He say's taking Hana's hand. Hana blushed, but welcomed it. He was happy Ichigo wanted to walk him home, it made him feel safe, but it was someone that he was more worried about at the moment.

_"I hope mother isn't awake to see this..." _Hana really couldn't have that, if his mother saw Ichigo with him like this it wouldn't end well. She would probably make Hana stay away from him, by sending him somewhere like she always said she would. She would always say if he messed up in anyway shape or form he was gone to a home for a while. And he really liked the orangette and the thought of something separating them made Hana depressed.

_"She really like's to control me and make me as unhappy as she is..." _He thought sadly as he and Ichigo continued to walk hand and hand in silence. _"I just want to be happy..."_ Hana never had much freedom other then when he was allowed to dance his heart out, other then that he was home alone in his room until his mother called on him to "practice".

He felt his scars burn at the thought of it.

"Hana?" Ichigo called snapping him from his thought's.

"Y-yes?" Hana asked looking up at him. When he looked at his new boyfriend he had a worried look in his eye's.

"Are you alright, you look upset about something."

"O-oh I'am fine!" He lied.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked. Hana nodded and looked up at the night sky.

"It's a beautiful night..." Hana said quietly changing the subject. Ichigo looked up at the starry night sky as well.

"It sure is..."

"I always liked liking up at the stars" Hana started. "for some reason it always makes me feel happy..." Ichigo looked at him surprised but happy. Hana just opened up to him about himself which was amazing because, he wanted to know everything about the younger.

"Really?" The orangette asked. Hana nodded.

"Yes, it's like my back when I can't dance." Hana told him. It felt nice to talk to someone about his passion.

"You really seem to like dancing."

"I love it, Its like the air I breathe and if I can't dance, I can't breathe and I would just cease to exist." Hana said unashamed dancing meant everything to him and not being able to doing something you loved to do is like ripping apiece of you out and stepping on it.

"Wow... I didn't know it was that deep with you." Ichigo said looking at Hana amazed.

"It is..." The two continued to talk all the way to Hana's home. When they got there Hana had became quiet and began to look very nervous. Ichigo walked Hana up the steps and to his door and they turned to face each other.

"Thank you walking me home Ichigo..." Hana said with a slight blush of his cheeks. Ichigo blushed slightly as while.

"Your welcome..." The orangette said nervously. Hana bashfully looked down a his feet before looking back up a Ichigo. The taller gently took his hand under Hana's chin and lifted up. They looked into each others eye's and moved their face's closer to each other. Theirs faces, not even inches apart before Hana just happened to look to his left. His eyes widen and jumped back from Ichigo, almost falling off the small porch.

"M-mother!" Hana said sounding scared. The woman at the door looked annoyed as she looked at her son. She spared a look at a confused Ichigo before looking back at the scared dancer.

"Get in here." She said sounding like she was trying suppress her anger. The smaller looked at her fearfully.

"Mother I'am sorry I-!''

"Get. In. Here." She repeated threw her teeth. Hana nodded quickly before looking back at Ichigo.

"G-goodbye Ichigo." He said before looking down and going into the house. The mother spared one last glace at Ichigo before going into the house as well and slamming the door. Ichigo stood on the porch for a moment looking at the door, before walking down the steps and walking home.

He hoped that he didn't Hana into to much trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile in inside Hana's home the small dancer was in the living room getting an earful from his mother about being home late and coming with a boy to _HER_ home. He put his head down and stayed quiet he knew if he stayed quiet he would, hopefully, just get sen to his room and wouldn't hear anymore about it.

It was obvious she was drunk.

Meaning she wouldn't even remember...

"Now get out of my face and get me my wine!" She yelled drunkenly before sitting down on the black couch in the living room. Hana quickly did as he was told and went into kitchen to get what was asked of him. When he returned with the wine and glass he looked at his mother sighed.

She had falling asleep.

He put the wine and glass down on the table and left down the hall and returned with a blanket. He unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around his mother awkwardly so she wouldn't get a cold. His mother was cruel and a drunk, but he still loved her, which would probably have confuse most people. He just couldn't find it in his heart to hate her.

Maybe it was because she gave him life.

Hana sighed sadly. He really didn't want to think about this now. He gave his mother one more look over before going to his room and to get ready for bed.

* * *

**_Yay! I Updated! _**

**_Thank's_**

**_blackgetsuga_**

**_Lazy Gaga_**

**_Girlly Nature_**

**_Sky Warrior Away_**

**_kashladyedwards_**

_**Enzy-Chan**_

**_In The Mix_**

**_Dreamhorse730_**

**_x-PinkPanther-x_**

**_emo5tailedwolf_**

**_Thank you all for liking my story._**

**_Know can you all please review!? Please!?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6 _**

* * *

-MONDAY-HANA-

* * *

Monday had finally arrived and I was now walking myself to school. Sunday had been nothing, but hard work at the Performing Art's school. I had worked very hard, harder than I ever had on anything in my whole life. I was doing the dance of his idol, Anna Pavlova, on stage in front of many people and it had to be absolutely perfect. Gosh, I haven't been this nervous about dancing on stage in a long time, but having to do a dance by my idol, my God, just has my nerves all rattled. I know it may seem that I am making a really big deal about this for no reason, but I don't want to make a mockery of her greatest work, the dance that put her on the map. That is considered disrespect.

And I would _never_ disrespect her.

But... There is one reason I couldn't fail at this dance.

"Mother..." I let myself whisper before sighing sadly. She would kill me if I embarrassed her on stage in front of all the people who would be there. My mother knew how everyone saw me at the academy... They thought of me as the perfect dancer, everyone believed that I was going places... so if I did something wrong on that stage, she believed that everyone wouldn't see me as that perfect dancer anymore and that would make _her_ look bad. I am her son after all...

And when a child does something wrong who would you blame?

Oh, I shouldn't be thinking about these things now, the day just started! And its a beautiful day at that! I must think positive I'm going to see Ichigo today after all.

I can feel a smile form on my lips just at the thought of him... thinking of him makes me forget all my troubles. Things like students at school, some of the dancers at the academy or my mother at home seem to disappear when I talk to him, when I_ think_ to him, every problem that had plagued my mind disappears. He was just so sweet and he made me feel important. We didn't have the chance to see each other yesterday, but we called on the phone texted each other when we had the time. But I had missed him. The way he smiles, the way he walks, the way says my name, It all is just wonderful... Opps! I think I just went into my own little world there... Sorry...

Oh I'am here, I suppose all my thinking got me here in no time and I seem to be early which is good. As I look around there seems to be no in the halls expect a few students here and there, some in their lockers some in leaning up against the walls talking to some of their friends. I walk by them all as I make my way to my homeroom. When I got there I found that it was empty. That didn't surprise me, I was just about always the first to show. I did this to avoid my bullies, which was just about everyone.

I sighed before walking to my desk in the back and sitting down. I looked out the window up at the sky, I watched as the birds flew over head and disappeared into the clouds. It was quiet as the wind outside blew the trees, rustling their leaves. I love moments like these that I get when I'm early. It was peaceful and it made me feel beautiful when I'm at peace with myself like this. This use to be the only time I could actually I can feel this way. Then I met Ichigo, and with all the chaos that surrounds me, these moments make me happy...

"I'm tellin' ya she was into me!"

"So why did she scream and run away from ya?"

"Because ya where there!"

I froze at the very familiar voices...

"Oh look its the faggot!"

"And he's all alone..."

Grimmjow and Nnoitra...

I look to found that they were already around me, Grimmjow sitting on the desk in front and Nnoitra sitting on the desk at my left side.

I was trapped...

And they had scary grins on their faces.

I'm in trouble...

"H-hello G-Grimmjow-San, N-Nnoitra-San..." I say politely with a small smile. Maybe if I'm kind to them they will leave me alone. They looked at each other before looking at me again, their grins became bigger if that was even possible This is bad, I can feel it and I don't think kindness will help me here. I hope someone comes to class soon, because when Grimmjow and Nnoitra are around me it never ends well...

"Why hello faggot!" Grimmjow said obviously mocking my kindness as Nnoitra snickered at the comment. I frowned and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Awwww~ why the long face?" Nnoitra asked me sounding concerned, but I can tell he was just making fun of me. Nnoitra has said to many people that he doesn't feel anything towards anyone. I don't believe that though, I believe anyone can feel something emotional wise. Even love.

"Maybe he misses his little boyfriend." Nnoitra sent Grimmjow a confused look before grinning,

"Oooh~ ya mean the orange haired jackass." He said looking back at me. He must mean Ichigo... I feel my face become warm at that comment and I hoped -no- prayed that it went unnoticed, but Kami didn't seem to hear my plea.

"Look he's blushing!" Nnoitra told Grimmjow. This made Grimmjow laugh and lean in close are noses almost touching. This makes me blush more and I hate myself for it. Gosh, why am I easily embarrassed? I oh no why is he looking at me like that?

"Is that it Hana-_Chan_?" He asks. "Do you miss your strawberry boyfriend?" I can her Nnoitra laughing now.

"Did ya guys fuck all weekend!" W-what! why are they asking me these questions? See Grimmjow lean even closer, his mouth next to my ear.

_"Is that it?" _He whispers._ "You miss his dick inside your little ass?" _I blush and jump up from my sit and before I can stop myself my mouth open's to speak.

"N-No! We haven't even gotten that far yet!" Oh. My. Gosh... What did I just say! Oh no, Oh no, oh no, oh no! Why did I say that, why couldn't control my stupid, stupid mouth? I know because I'm just a dumb, ugly, little _thing _that can't control himself!

I look at Grimmjow and I see that he is looking at me with wide eyes. He's just as shock about this as I am.

"So... He really is ya boyfriend?" He asked me and... his voice it was... Strange, like anger and hurt mixed into one. Oh, I'm just imagining things. I mean why would Grimmjow be hurt by Ichigo being my boyfriend? Grimmjow hated gays.

"Y-yes..." God, why is it so hard to stop telling them things? He gets up from his seat and walks up close to me. I step back and gasp. My back had met the window.

I'm trapped again.

"And ya say his dick hasn't popped ya cherry yet, right?" I blush and then I feel something cold touch my cheek which makes me squeak. I look up at him and he had that scary grin on his face again and his eyes... he had this look that I can't describe, but I knew it wasn't good.

And then he does the unthinkable.

He kisses me... Roughly.

"Mmm!" Is the noise I make in shock. I... I don't understand what is happening. Is this some figment of my imagination? Have I falling asleep while watching the sky? It wouldn't be the first time... Oh... wake up, wake up, wake up! I don't like this! I'm scared! Please, wake me up.. Oh no... this is real... this is really happening ... This is when I begin to thrash against him. I know I'm strong, but I still put I'll my strength into it. I kept doing it until he is off on me and the kiss was broken he glares at me.

"This isn't funny, please don't do that..." I say, but, being me, it came as a stained whisper. I'm looking down at my feet now wishing the floor will swallow me up and I wouldn't be here anymore.

"Awww~ Why isn't it?" I hear Grimmjow ask me and hear snickering probably from Nnoitra.

"I think he doesn't like ya' Grimm." I don't understand this. They call me faggot and cocksucker all the time and bully me, yet Grimmjow kisses me! Why? Is this some sick joke of theirs to make look even more like, like Oh I don't know what!

"Please!" Grimmjow said as if he didn't believe it. "He knows he liked it!" He leans down again his face inches away from mine. "And if he's good, maybe I'll give him a little more." Oh. My...

"E-eh!"

"Come on Grimm let's go fuck wit' that bitch in the class next door." Nnoitra said. He sounded bored with this already. I look up to see him hop off the desk and start for the door. I look to Grimmjow to see him staring at me. He continued to look at me, before winking and leaving after Nnoitra, who left rather Grimmjow was following him or not.

I stood there for I don't know who long. I couldn't stop thinking about that terrible kiss. It was rough to the point that I thought he was going to knock my front teeth out with the force. I wanted to understand why he did that and Nnoitra let him. I was the school's "Faggot" I was someone people made of or avoided like the plague. I couldn't help but to sigh. This joke of theirs was cruel and it scared me a little. If this is their new to mess with me imagine with else will they to me for some laugh.

So much for my beautiful day...

* * *

It was lunch time now and Ichigo and Hana were sitting in class in the corner so no one would bother them. Ichigo hadn't arrived to school until second hour, saying something about his dad unplugging his alarm again, which made him not wake up until it was too late. This had made Hana giggle. It looked like Ichigo had saved his day from being completely ruined. No, Hana hadn't told Ichigo about the whole Grimmjow kissing thing. He didn't want Ichigo to get mad at him for letting that happen. He was still new to this whole relationship thing and he didn't want to ruin it over one of Grimmjow's cruel jokes.

"You don't have a lunch again Hana-Chan." Ichigo said in a concerned tone. This snapped Hana out of his thoughts.

"O-oh I forgot it..." Hana lied. He wasn't allowed to eat lunch to keep his weight balanced for dancing. He didn't want a repeat of what happened Friday. He involuntarily shivered at that thought.

"Are you alright? Are you cold?" Ichigo asked sounding even more concerned. The raven haired dancer heard this and gave the orangette a small reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Hana told him, but the taller shock his head.

"No, I'am your boyfriend I'm suppose to worry, to show I care about you." Hana blushed at hearing Ichigo say that and the fact that he referred to himself as his boyfriend. It gave him this warm feeling in his chest that was strange, but welcomed. He was happy Ichigo said he cared for him and said he worried about him, but he wasn't sure if worrying about him all the time was the best way to show his fondness of the dancer.

"T-that's sweet Ichigo," Hana said in a soft voice and Ichigo smiled. "But... I don't think worrying about me all the time is the only way to show you like me." Ichigo frowned at this.

"How do I show you then?" Ichigo asked. He sounded very serious and eager to find out. He would do anything to know how he could prove himself to Hana and show that he was worthy of the dancers affection.

"W-well..." Hana began to blush as he searched his mind for an idea. He searched his mind frantically and...

"Romance novels!" He exclaimed and Ichigo gave him a confused look.

"What?" Hana smiled shyly and started going through his bag that was on the floor beside he to find what he needed. He searched for few moments as Ichigo watch curious and somewhat amused at Hana's adorable behavior. Then the raven smiled and pulled out stack of... books?

He sat them down on the desk between them and slid them over the Ichigo's side.

"What are these?" The orangette asked.

"T-they're books..." He answered looking away bashfully. "M-my books..." Ichigo Looked curiously and Hana explained farther. "W-well you said you wanted to know how to show that you liked me and I thought what better teacher then Romance Novels!" This was how he learned what little he knew about love and romance. He hoped that they could help Ichigo too, but he didn't think the other had to. He just loved being with Ichigo and having the orangette like him. He didn't want him to change.

"B-but y-you d-don't h-have t-to d-do a-any o-of t-this," Hana added quickly. "I don't want you to change yourself for me, being with you is enough, being _you_ is enough." He finished with a soft smile, a small blush dusting his cheeks. He wasn't worth Ichigo going through so much trouble.

"I want to do this," Ichigo said with much determination in his voice. "I want to show you that I can be romantic, that I can make you smile at a simple gesture... Hana... I'm doing this for you."

"Alright... Ichigo..." Hana said with a small smile. If this is what Ichigo wanted then he had no right to stop him, even if he thought he wasn't worth the special treatment he saw in his book all the time.

Ichigo picked up one of the books and inspected it. It was a thin paperback book and on the cover were three teens, they all sitting on a purple couch. You could see the back of theirs, but you can tell their genders; one was a boy and he sat on the far right of he couch, he had brown hair and a reddish shirt he had his left arms hanging off the couch and behind it. Snuggled up to him was a girl with blonde hair wearing a spaghetti type shirt that crossed in the back, she was obviously his girlfriend. And then there another girl with long brown hair up in a ponytail and she sat off the far end of the couch, her arm also hanging off to the back of the couch and there Ichigo noticed that she and boy were secretly holding hands without the blondes knowledge.

_"Something Like Fate by Susane Colasanti" _Was the title.

_"This is a love triangle for sure." _Ichigo thought before putting that book aside and moved on the second one.

The next one was titled, _"Perfect Chemistry" _The cover was simply. It was a black background and had a girl laying down and boy next to her holding her face lovingly like he was about to kiss her. He flipped it over and read the summary on the back.

_"__Perfect Chemistry_ is a contemporary Romeo and Juliet story – a romantic and edgy teen novel about Alex Fuentes, a suburban Latino gang member from the suburbs of Chicago, who is paired with the rich and popular blonde cheerleader Brittany Ellis for chemistry class their senior year of high school. Alex makes a bet with his friends to lure the spoiled rich girl into his life. Soon Alex and Brittany learn that the stereotypes they have of each other is far from reality, and both teens are shocked that a person who is their total opposite can share so many of the same trials and tribulations"

"I didn't know you liked Romance Novels Hana-Chan." Hana blushed and nodded.

"O-oh yes I like them very much," He responded tucking a stray hair behind his ear.

"Cute." Ichigo smiled at him before going back to the search of an interesting book.

Hana watched as Ichigo went through his books and became quite nervous. Did Ichigo not like them? Was his taste in books that bad? He watched as Ichigo put down yet another book, Hana had given him about six of them. He kept them for when he free time at lunch. He had finished with most of them he was currently rereading the original Romeo and Juliet, his favorite. He focused back on Ichigo and noticed that the orangette had a book in his hand was staring at it with wide eye. Hana, believing that Ichigo had found a book he liked, smiled and asked;

"Is that one you like, Ichigo?" Ichigo looked up from the book and had a horrified expression on his face. This made Hana frown. "What is it, Ichigo?"

"H-Hana I-I didn't k-know you were i-into this t-type of thing..." He said stuttering. Curious to understand what Ichigo was talking about, Hana takes a closer look at the book Ichigo was holding and not even seconds later...

"I-Ichigo it's not what you think!" Hana exclaimed blushing madly in embarrassment at being caught owning _that _type of book. Ichigo couldn't believe it at all. He had innocently flipping through books and then when he gets to the last one and...

There on the cover of one of the books was a half-naked totally ripped guy with chains around his neck. In bold blue letters it read _"COOPER" _As its title.

Oh but that's not all.

On the back, were Ichigo was, he read the summary.

_"Claire Drexel has loved Cooper MacKenzie since she was fourteen years old. But being ten years older, he's never seen her as anything more than a kid sister. So she decides to take matters into her own hands. It's not a secret that Cooper is a heavy player in the BDSM scene, and Claire decides what Cooper needs is the perfect bottom to his top. Only she gets more than she bargains for._

_Cooper MacKenzie can't believe his eyes when he sees little Claire Drexel sitting on the lap of one of the most dangerous men he's ever met. The fool. She's just walked into the middle of a drug investigation at one of the premier BDSM clubs in the state, and one wrong move could blow the cover he's been developing for the past three years. He has no choice but to intercede and CLAIM her as his own, but facing the consequences of his actions might be more than even he's bargained for."_

"I don't know what to think..." The orangette blushing slightly said looking at Hana. The dancer took this as Ichigo was disgusted by him for reading something so filthy and tears began to run down his cheeks.

"Whoa Hana whats wrong?" Ichigo said looking at Hana with wide eyes.

"Y-you're g-going to b-r-break up with meeee~" Hana began to sob now and Ichigo, being new to this began freak out.

"Hana-Chan! Don't cry I-it's gonna to be ok!" The orangette said frantically trying to get the smaller to clam down. He knew Hana was sensitive, but he was prepared for this. He didn't know what to do, being new to having a relationship he didn't know how to comfort someone and have them stop crying.

"No it's not, we're breaking up!" Hana cried out. "I knew I would mess this up somehow!"

"N-no! Hana stop crying please, we're not breaking up..." Hana sobs began to calm and he looked up at Ichigo.

"We're... We're not?" He asked and Ichigo smiled at him and shock his head.

"No, we're not," He said sighing in relief at when Hana had finally stopped crying. before talking Hana into his arms. "Why did you think we were breaking up?"

"T-the book..." Ichigo "Oh'd" before smiling and rubbing comforting circles into Hana's back.

"Hana I'm not gonna break up with you over that... book." Hana looked up at Ichigo and wiped his own tears away.

"B-But your face..."

"I was just surprised, I mean I didn't see it coming and well..." Ichigo knew he wasn't very good with words, but he was trying his best. " I mean, well you're you and that book is well... it was a shock."

"It was the first time I ever brought a book like that I swear!" Hana said. It was true had never ever read let alone picked up a book like that before. He was in bookstore and he heard a few women talking about it and when he heard one them say how romantic it was well... he couldn't help it. he ended up buying the book, before even reading the back or taking a good at the cover.

That is until he got home...

Needless to say, he was shocked.

"Its ok, Hana really!" Ichigo said quickly, he didn't want Hana crying again. I didn't think he could handle it.

"Ok..." Hana said in a soft voice. Ichigo smiled and Hana blushed at the amazing smile he received. Then Ichigo picked up the book that had been left on the desk. Hana had sat up again and looked at what orangette was doing.

"Ichigo... What are you doing?" The smaller asked as he watched Ichigo inspected the book once more.

"I was thinking about reading it."

"Oh, don't read that!" Hana said somewhat urgently. "Its dirty!" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that.

"Have you-"

_Brrrrrinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!" _

The school bell had rang.

"Oh-no..." Hana whispered to himself. He didn't want his free time with Ichigo to be over yet.

"Looks like its time for class to start." Ichigo said with sad smile.

"Yeah..." Hana said and he began to pack up his things. When stood up to leave and go to his locker and felt someone grab onto his wrist. He looked to it was Ichigo and he gave him a confused look.

"I-is something wrong Ichigo?" He asked, the softness in his voice ever present. Ichigo let go of the dancers wrist and began to scratch the back of his neck nervously, a soft blush dusting his cheeks.

"W-well I-I w-was w-wondering..." He stopped and took a deep breath, he was a little nervous, ok very nervous. "Hana would like to go on a date with me!" The small dancer looked at him with wide eyes before smiling brightly.

"I would love to!" The small raven said excitedly.

"G-Great!" Ichigo said happy that the smaller said yes. "Meet me at the park at Five!"

"Ok." Hana said with a sweet smile and a nod.

_Brrrrrinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng__!"_

"I gotta go!" Ichigo said upon hearing the bell. "I'll see you later- I mean at the park!" Ichigo said as he put all his things into his backpack in a rush and put it on his back. Hana nodded and watched as the orangette raced out the room. The small dancer couldn't help to smile as the orangette left, almost knocking over several students that were coming into the classroom.

Hana sat down and signed in a dreamy like tone. He had a date with Ichigo! He was so excited He tried to fight the large grin that wanted to hop on his lips and the squeal that wanted to escape. A date a real live date...

"Hey!"

"Watch It!"

He suddenly heard a small commotion at the front of the room. He looked to see what had happen and saw that it was Ichigo coming back into the room and he, once again, almost knocked over several students that were coming into class. The orangette didn't seem to notice as he came back over to Hana's desk in the back. He looked out of breath.

"Ichigo what happened?" Hana asked sounding worried.

"I forgot something." Was he reply he had gotten.

"What did you- Mmhmm!" He was suddenly he was cut off by a soft, but passionate kiss from the older. The dancer was shocked and so were the many students in the class that had to bare witness to the display of affection between the new kid and the "freak". When the orangette pulled away he smiled.

"Its ok I got it now." And with that Ichigo was off again leaving a stunned Hana and classroom. Many of the students began to talk again, mainly saying how disgusting that was and why couldn't they have just did that somewhere else. And Hana could hear them. He could hear every cruel word and gay slur come from his fellow students...

But... He didn't care.

For the first time in his life he just didn't care.

He didn't feel the usually burning behind his eyes that would signal he was about to break down or the self loathing for being who he was, he didn't feel it, nothing. And was the best feeling in the world. To just have nothing that usually always got you down to not even matter.

Hana had sat down in his chair and looked out the window a small smile gracing his lips.

_"It really is a beautiful day."_

* * *

Yay I updated! And my birthday, March eighteeth is coming up so happy!

**_blackgetsuga_**

**_Lazy Gaga_**

**_Girlly Nature_**

**_Sky Warrior Away_**

**_kashladyedwards_**

_**Enzy-Chan**_

**_In The Mix_**

**_Dreamhorse730_**

**_x-PinkPanther-x_**

**_emo5tailedwolf_**

**_Luna-Maa Everyuu_**

**_shinjitsu22_**

**_aquaprincess98_**

**_Animefan_**

**_Thank you all for liking my story enough to read, review, follow, and fav it!_**

**_Words 4,355 _****_Longest chapter ever!_**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm having a rough time with life lately guys... But I'm NOT suicidal! Close, but no ciger! Writing is the only keeping me sane and stable, So I'm not going anywhere! You hear me? I'm here to stay! Darkness well not claim by heart!

_**Chapter 7!**_

* * *

SCHOOL-LAST BELL

* * *

When the last bell rang signaling the school day was over, Hana gathered his things out of his desk before leaving the classroom and began making his way to his locker. As he walked down the hallway he noticed getting many stares most of them looks of disgust. They were even more heated than they use to be. And the hallway... It become so quiet upon his arrival. Like when he walked past a group of chatting, giggling girls they had quickly stopped their talking, their smiles from the previous conversation gone and replace with frowns.

Word had traveled like wildfire throughout the whole school about his and Ichigo's classroom kiss in a matter of two periods. Now when he would walk near someone they wouldn't just ignore him or leave the area his presence occupied. But now if he walked close to someone they would back away with such urgency you would think he was disease ridden, like one touch from him and they would really end up six feet under.

Now what with what they believed about him has been conformed, they were going to treat him differently now.

_"This has never happen to me before!" _Hana thought slightly frighten by the stares and silence. He knew how to handle the hateful words, the bullying and the looks, he was use to them, he would simply cry and try his best to move on, but _this _was something on another level. The glares and silence this wasn't right, it wasn't normal and it scared him. He didn't know who to handle this and before he knew it he was running to his locker. He needed to get out of here and fast, before he completely lost his mind.

Hana was so into this thought that he didn't notice that he was about to run into someone until-

"Oof!" Was the sound he made as he came into contact with the other person. He felt himself bounce back and knew he wasn't going to be able to keep his balance so he braced himself for the fall... but it never came. Opening his eyes, that he didn't even know he had closed, he looked to see what had happen. The only thing he saw was darkness and this is when he realized he was pressed firmly against something. He could whispers now. The other students were talking again to each other.

_"What's happening?" _He asked himself confused. What made the other student s talk again and why was his face still against this thing?

Pushing himself away from the thing he looked up to see what he had ran into.

"I-Ichigo?" He stuttered out in shock. He ran into Ichigo? "Oh I'm so sorry Ichigo I didn't mean to run into you!" He said quickly as he realized he had rudely bumped into the orangette.

"It's alright Hana, "Ichigo says with a warm smile making Hana blush slightly. Then Hana heard the voices around them again.

"Isn't that the other one?" He heard that this was a female voice.

"Omg, that is him!" Another female said. "He's the one Chika texted me about last period!"

"So they both really... eww!" the first girl said sounding very grossed out about it.

"I know, its so nasty!" The second girl said. "I mean don't they know it isn't right what they're doing?"

"It's too bad though, The tall one's kinda cute."

"Yeah that little faggot totally ruined him." Then both girls walked away.

Hana wished he could just disappear right then and there, but he couldn't. He use to wish people would notice him more, but now he wished he was completely invisible. He felt his eyes begin to burn meaning he was going to cry any minute. Then he felt something grab his hand. He looked over at it and found that Ichigo was holding his hand.

"I-Ichi-"

"It's ok Hana, They just don't understand." The orangette said softly meaning he had heard him too. Hana looked up at him and just nodded. He didn't know what Ichigo met but at the moment all he wanted most was to just leave. He didn't even want to go to his locker anymore.

"May we leave... please?" Hana begged in a whispered. Ichigo nodded and hold Hana's hand tightly as he lead him and himself out of the school.

* * *

Ichigo and Hana walked together hand in hand in silence. Hana was trying the focus on Ichigo and be happy, but the students at the school was still bothering him. He knew it was going to be bad when he got to school tomorrow. Now that they know what believed about him was now conformed, him being gay, it was only going to get worse from now on... And now Ichigo was going to be apart of it.

_"I don't want him to go through that too..." _Hana really cared about Ichigo and he didn't want him to know the type of pain he has gone through first hand. He couldn't bare the idea of Ichigo getting hurt because they were together. He deserved better than that.

He deserved better then him.

"Ichigo..." Hana said in a sad tone. The orangette looked down at the smaller worried.

"What's wrong Hana?" Ichigo asked stopping. Hana stopped as well, mainly because they were both still holding hands and looked up at Ichigo sadly.

"I... I..." Hana was beginning to shake and his eyes began to water.

"H-Hana oh God what is it?" Ichigo said putting both hands on the dancers small shoulders to calm him. "What is it?" Hana opened his mouth to speak again.

"I... I think..." He couldn't say, he just couldn't say it. He didn't want this to end and it made him feel selfish. He had never felt this way about anyone before and he had never felt the love and affection he got from Ichigo. It was foreign to him, but he had welcomed it with open arms, but now he knew it needed to end. It had to... For Ichigo.

And with that he took a deep breath and forced the words he didn't want to say out.

"I think... we should break up..." Hana said sounding unsure of his own words. Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes, hoping he had heard him wrong.

"W-what!" The orangette yelled making the small dancer flinch.

"W-we should break-"

"No, we can't!" Ichigo yelled interpreting him. He didn't want to hear Hana say it again. "We just got together!" They haven't even been together for a week yet and things were going good right? So why end it now.

"I know but..." Hana didn't know how to lie, so didn't know what to say to Ichigo about why they had to break up.

"Is it me?" The orangette asked upset. "Is it something I said, something I did?" That's what it had to be it. If was something he did he would fix it and never let it happen again.

"N-No!" Hana said hurriedly.

"Then what?" Ichigo said sounding even more upset. He couldn't believe this was happen. He thought they were happy together, he thought he was doing ok as a boyfriend. Yeah he was new at it, but he was trying and he was making Hana smile. So what did he do? What happen? So why did Hana want to break up. Was unhappy with him, was there someone else?

"W-we're just... W-we're just n-not right..." Then it clicked for the orangette.

"This is about the people at school isn't it?" Hana looked at him with owl-wide eyes.

"H-how-"

"I knew it, you're scared. aren't you?" Ichigo asked asked softening his voice. The smaller stayed quiet for minute, thinking. He knew he was bad at lying and know there was no use in trying to again.

"F-for you..." He whispered. "We need to break up for you..." The orangette gave the smaller a look of pure confusion before asking,

"What?"

"I don't won't you hurt..." Hana said in a sad tone. Now Ichigo was really confused. How would he get hurt?

"I don't understand." He said. Hana looked away from him and thought of just making a run for it, but he was sure Ichigo would just come after him. So he no other choice, but to come clean completely.

"You... you know I'm not well liked at school... and if you stayed with me..." Ichigo oh'd know understanding fully. Hana had been bullied for so long that he believed that if anyone ever started getting along with him, they would be sucked into the bullying as well. It hurt him to know that Hana had been alone for so long that the smaller thought that he could never be happy.

"I can take of myself Hana..." Ichigo said. "And I can take can of you too." Hana looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I-Ichigo..." He couldn't believe what he had heard. He still wasn't use to being treated so sweetly, by someone as amazing as Ichigo.

"I promise to protect you no matter what." The orangette told him with a warm smile. Hana smiled as well with tears running down his eyes.

"T-thank you... No one has ever said anything like that to me before..." He said softly. Ichigo blushed slightly and looked away bashfully.

"W-well I care about you," He started looking back at down at the smaller with a look of determination in his eyes. "And when I promise to protect you I mean it." Hana's smile grew bigger and threw himself into Ichigo's chest.

"Thank you Ichigo," He said softly. "you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that." Ichigo's blush deeper for a moment before wrapping his arms around the smaller, a small smile gracing his features.

He was glad that he made Hana happy with him, that's all could ever want. To have Hana smile at him that beautiful bright smile at him that made him feel special. Like he was the only person Hana ever could care enough about to bless him with something as amazing as one of his sweet loving smiles.

He wonder if Hana knew that he made him so...poetic.

"Anytime..."

* * *

After talking to Ichigo, they had went their separate ways home. They had their first date to get ready for after all.

Hana had practically ran up to his room once he was home. He had a date to get ready for and he had no idea on what to wear! He had never been on a date before, so it was pretty nerve-racking. He looked through his closet and suddenly felt that all his clothes were inadequate for something like a date. And he wanted to look the best he could for Ichigo. He knew wasn't the best looking, but he just wanted to try for the orangette. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 4:30 pm.

"Oh, I have to hurry!" He said to himself. He began to pull out a simply pair of skinny legged jeans, a long sleeve white dress like shirt that stopped at his waist, and a pair of black Chuck Taylor's since it was warming up outside.

He put these clothes on the bed and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower and six minutes later he returned and he began to get ready.

_"A date... with me and Ichigo... together." _Was all that was in head as he got ready. It was really starting to hit him now. He was not only going a date, but his _first _date. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, how he was supposed to act. He read any novels about love and romance and even seen a few movies about too, but he wasn't sure if it would be the same.

"Oh I'm so nervous!" He said to himself once he was dressed and had brushed his hair into it's usual style. When done he eyed himself in the mirror across his room. He looked very nice in his clothing even though he really didn't so. "I hope he likes it... at least a little bit..." He walked up to his dresser and grabbed his cell phone and keys off it and made his way to his door were his bag laid. He picked it up and opened is his door only to had come face to chest with his mother standing there. Fear made its way through his body when he met her intense gaze. She eyed him up and down and her glared became harsher.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, her tone cold. He looked down and mumbled something she couldn't here. "Speak louder!" She yelled, then she grabbed his chin roughly and made him look up at her. "And look at me when I am speaking to you! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" The smaller male answered back quickly. She let go him after that and looked down at him.

"Now," She started. "Where do you think you are going?" Hana resisted the urged to looked down again as his body began to shake. He feared his mother greatly and he knew if he told he was going to meet up with Ichigo it would anger her, but also knew he couldn't just say nothing knowing that would anger as while.

Basically he just couldn't win.

But he tried.

"N-Nowhere mother..." He lied and the look of his mothers face closely read she didn't believe him. _"Why can't I be a better lair."_

"Don't lie to me!" She said angered by his failed attempt at lying. "Now, tell me where you are going or so help me-" She lifted her hand as if to slap him. He flinched and quickly answered her.

"I'm going to meet someone." He told her. She glared.

"That boy." She said. " The one you were... kissing, you're going to go meet him aren't you?" Hana looked at her with wide eyes.

"I thought so." She said not needing any other answer, but the look on her sons face. "You're not going." Was the next thing she said.

"But Mother!-" He started trying to plead his case, but she cut him off.

"Men are nothing, but trouble!" She told him. "They lie to you, distract you from goals, then leave you when your life is a complete wreck, the same with friends." She said, every word harsher then the next. "And that boy will do the same to you."

"No," Hana said before thinking. "Ichigo's not like that!"

"Oh?" She said. "And how do you know hm?" Hana didn't say anything else. He knew Ichigo wasn't anything like what his mother said. Ichigo was nice and caring, he was sweet and made Hana happy. He was nothing like the men his mother disturbed.

"Nothing to say now about your _Ichigo?_" She said sneering the orangettes name.

"Ichigo care's about me, he said so!" Hana told her.

"And you believed him?" She said in a tone that was made to make him feel like he was dumb to think so. "He doesn't care about you Hana, he's leading you on to just hurt you believe me, I'm your mother, I'm the only one that will ever truly care about you." She told him, but he shook his head. It wasn't true he knew this. Ichigo was different.

"I don't won't you talking to or seeing that boy anymore and to make sure you listen to me..." She suddenly reached out and took Hana's cell phone from him. "I'll be holding on to this."

"No mother please!-" He started to beg trying to just his phone back from the taller woman, but she cut him off again.

"I don't want to hear it." She said before suddenly pushing him away, making him fall to the floor. "You are not to leave this room." She finished a small smirk gracing her lips and started to close the door to his room.

"No mother!" He pleaded jumping up from the floor going to the door only to have it close in his face. He tried the doorknob only to a chilling realization.

It was locked.

"No, let me out!" He cried banging on the door. "Please! Mother please!" He continued to bang on the door and beg for her to let him out of his room. "_Please_!" He continued to this until the palm of his hands began to hurt and when that happen he slowly backed away from the door with tears in his eyes.

"No..." He whispered to himself. He dropped to his knees and put his face in his hands. "This can't be happening..." He couldn't believe what was happening. He was just so happy about seeing Ichigo and now he was locked away in his room by his own mother that took out all her beliefs about others out on him.

"Ichigo..." He cried silently in the middle of his room.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Ichigo sneezed as he was putting on his shirt almost making backwards. He pulled the shirt the rest of the way down and sniffled a little.

"That's weird," He said to himself. "I'm not sick and I know I don't have allergies." He then shrugged it off and continued to get dressed. He had already taking his shower and tried, keyword: tried, to comb his unruly hair some type a way, so that he looked somewhat presentable for Hana. And like Hana he had had a hard time picking out his outfit for today. He had run through many clothes, coming across some things he never remembered buying, before deciding on a long sleeve navy blue shirt with a deep v-neck, a pair of white skinny legged pants (Not too tight, not too loose), and white vans.

He was nervous, as anyone would we going ready for their first ever date. Yes you read correctly, Ichigo Kurosaki had never been on a date of any kind.

And he was nervous as all get out.

He was worried about embarrassing himself in front of the small dancer. Hana just made him so nervous, not in a bad way it was just that he thought the smaller just perfect, that he was scared, yes scared, that he would mess things up with Hana by saying the wrong thing. He didn't want to look like a complete ass by rambling on about nonsense and such.

He sighed.

Then looked at himself in the mirror.

"I hope this is ok." He said aloud.

"I think you look fine." A new voice rang into the room. Ichigo looked to see it was his father leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face. The orangette scoffed at him before going back to his reflection.

"What do need goat-face?" He asked straightening his shirt.

"Hot date?" He asked ignoring the question. A small blush came to Ichigo's cheeks.

"T-that's non of your business." The orangette told him. Isshin's smirk grew and he pushed himself off of the door frame and made his way into his sons bedroom.

"You going to see Hana-Chan?" He asked and Ichigo's blush deepen.

"M-maybe I am!" He asked before looking back at his father. "And whats it to you if I am!" The older man put up his hands defensively.

"Calm down Ichi' I'm just asking!" He says then put his hands down and his smirk turned in a small smile.

"Nervous?" He asked. Ichigo looked down to feet. Was it that obvious that he freaking out?

"Ah... A little." The orangette admitted. He then felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. He looked up to see his father smiling at him.

"Sit down for a minute." The older man said and Ichigo obeyed. The teen and man sat down on the orangette's bed side by side and it was quiet for moment.

"You know..." Isshin started. "I was nervous when I first dated your mother." Ichigo looked over at with with wide eyes. Was he really talking about this with him? He hadn't heard his father talk about her, like really talk about her without a joking tone or dramatic's, and a very long time. "She was just so beautiful and she made my heart feel like it was in my throat rather then my chest." The orangette looked stunned.

"That's how I feel..." He whispered. Isshin looked at him and smiled.

"Its so powerful, it makes you want to check to see if your heart has really moved doesn't it?" The older men asked and Ichigo nodded. "It had scared me at first, I actually thought I was dying for a while." He laughed making Ichigo smile. "Then I realized it was just love pushing it's way into my heart."

"And I knew the reason was your mother... She had made me feel as though I was flying and dying at the some time." Ichigo saw the far away look his father had in his eyes thinking about his mother. He had never seen him look that way before. "That's what loving someone does to you."

"Ichigo... What I'm trying to say is what your feeling is normal and if you didn't feel this way I would actually worry about you." Isshin told him. "But I'm glad and proud to see that you have found someone to make your heart beat." Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"Thank's dad." The older man smiled and patted the teen on his back.

"Your welcome," He said standing. " And you better go before you're late." He said glancing at the clock on the teens nightstand. Ichigo looked over at the clock as well and his eyes widen.

It was 4:50 pm.

"Crap!" He exclaimed jumping up from his bed and grabbing his cell phone and keys from his desk and running out of his room. Karin and Yuzu who were walking down the hallway had to split apart to not get knocked out by him.

"Hey!" Karin yelled.

"Nii-San!" Yuzu said stunned by the running teen.

Just then Isshin had walked out of Ichigo's and next to the young girls. Yuzu was the first to notice him.

"Dad, were is Nii-San going in such rush?" The light-brown haired girl asked. The older man smiled and simply said;

"To someone that make's his heart beat." Yuzu looked up at him curiously and Karin rolled her eyes.

"That's stupid." The raven said. Isshin looked at her and gave her a grin.

"You won't be saying that when its you fall in love." Karin blushed at that.

"No way! Not happening!" She yelled.

"Oh~ Don't say that~" He said jumping to hug her only to have her move out of the way, making him fall on his face.

"Idiot, don't touch me!" This made Yuzu giggle. As the two began to argue/wrestle on the ground Yuzu looked out with a distant look in her eyes.

"I hope Nii-San has found someone that makes his heart beat..."

* * *

Hana sat on the floor in his room his knees hugged to his chest crying. He had glanced at the clock once and saw that it was 5:20 pm, but that was a while ago. He was late and he was sure Ichigo was already at the park wanting on him. Ichigo was going to be so upset with him when didn't show up to their date. He felt more tears drop from his eyes at the thought that. He didn't want Ichigo upset with him when the other made him so happy. He wanted to make the older teen happy too and he was hoping he was, but this...

"He's going be upset..." Hana whispered to himself. Maybe he wasn't meant to be happy. Maybe his life was suppose to be full of pain and sadness, maybe that was what was meant for him. He felt more tears come from his eyes at that. Was his life truly meant to be full of pain and loveless times? It was starting to look like it.

But at lease he had gotten a taste of what happiness felt like...

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he looked at his phone for the hundredth time in the last hour. It 5:40 pm and Hana was not there yet. After he had made it to the park was the first time he had check his phone. It had been 5:10 then. He had looked around and saw that Hana wasn't anywhere in sight. He sat on a breach and brushed that off thinking that maybe the smaller had run into similar troubles that he had had when getting ready and he was simply running late. But by 5:30 he had started to worry that maybe the small dancer had getting cold feet and didn't want to go a date with him after all. Then by 5:40 he was down right terrified. He began running through ideas of what could possibly be keeping him.

And each scenario worse than the next.

_"Maybe something bad happen." _He gasped then._ "Maybe someone kidnapped him, like aliens and they were holding him against his will!" _

Yeah...He was panicking now. He tried to calm himself, knowing his thoughts were ridiculous, but he was worried about the smaller. And knowing that Hana was a danger magnet didn't help either. He sighed. He just had to be patient that was all.

Hana would be there any minute...

* * *

Hana looked behind him to the window in his room. Outside there was a bright blue blue-jay perched on the tree outside his window.

Oh how he wished he could be like that bird.

If only he had wings like that bird, he could then spread his wings and fly, fly to a new place, a place he had never been to before and start over again and nothing could stop him. He could be away from his tormentors, like Rukia and Grimmjow, he could be away mother and her cruel ways. He could be free and away from it all, but it would come at a price.

He quickly shook his head of those thoughts.

He couldn't do anything like that. It just wasn't in him and if it was, he wouldn't do it anyways... If he did he would never see Ichigo again.

Ichigo...

The small dancer suddenly felt a wave of new emotions go through his body at the one thought of never seeing Ichigo again. He felt himself stand and grab his bag off of the floor were he had left and go over to the window and opening it. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was now 5:40. He felt the need to hurry combined with this new feeling. And before he knew it...

He was climbing out the window and onto the thick branch he had just saw the lovely bird on.

He began to crawl slowly on his hands and knees towards the center of the branch. He had a determined look in his eyes as he focused on reaching the trunk of the tree... as well as Ichigo. He continued to crawl, but suddenly lost his footing.

"Ah!" He gasped as his left knee slipped from under him. He quickly wrapped both arms around the branch, hugging it. He wrapped his feet around it as well, locking them underneath the branch. He thought of going back, but quickly dismissed that. He had to see Ichigo, he just had to.

So he began to slide, slowly, to the trunk.

He when made it, He unwrapped his arms from the branch and sat himself up. He held onto the trunk in front of him and slowly began to stand. When he was up he looked down and he gulped. He was higher up then he thought.

And there was no other branch he could climb down to.

"I... I can't develop a fear of heights now." He said to himself. The small male closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was only one thing he could do now and he didn't like it. "I can do this... I can do this..." He repeated to himself. He kept his closed and jumped.

He curled into a tight ball as fell and hit the grass below with a small 'Oomf!'. He rolled away from the tree in his ball until he couldn't hold himself together any longer and uncurled as he rolled. When he finally stopped his rolling he stood up and check himself. He wasn't hurt, only dirt and a plate of grass or two on him, but he was fine. He sighed and relief and looked up at his window. He couldn't believe what he had just did or what had suddenly come over him to do such a thing, he could of broken his neck!

But...

He couldn't help the smile that made its way onto his lips.

He had just something crazy, disobedient, dangerous, foolish and... Brave.

He had never done something so brave in his whole life and his heart wouldn't stop its fast and almost unbearable beating. Then he realized that was the emotion that had ran through his veins and made him climb that tree and jump off it.

And it was the thought of never seeing Ichigo again that had caused this new emotion.

"Oh Ichigo!" Hana gasped remembering he was supposed to meet the other teen at the park. He dusted himself off and ran towards the park as fast as he could. He only hoped that Ichigo was still there at the park, waiting for him.

* * *

6:05 pm.

That was time it read on Ichigo's cellphone. He sighed. At this point he was hope for Hana to show was wavering. Maybe Hana wasn't going to come. It was going on an hour now and there was sign of him, he had text the other, thinking maybe the other was lost (Not thinking that _he _was the one that moved there a little over a week ago) and he could meet him were ever he was, but got no reply. He started think that maybe the small dancer didn't want to go on a date with him after all.

"But he had seemed so happy when I asked..." Ichigo said to himself.

_"I would love to! _He remembered the excitement in the small teens voice. He suddenly grasped his hair tightly with both hands and leaned his head back on the branch.

"UGH! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" This scared several people that had been simply walking by. Some left quickly freaked out, while some stared in shock at the sudden outburst. Ichigo, realizing what he had done, he let go of his hair and brought his head back and blush slightly when he noticed all eyes were on him. "Um... sorry?" Was all he could think to say. When the people started to move on he sighed and stood up. Maybe he should just go home. He nodded to himself. That would seem to be for the best. He would see Hana tomorrow and could ask him why he stood him up.

And with he began walk out of the park.

He didn't even pay attention to the sound of feet repeatedly hitting the ground behind him.

But he did hear desperate, pleading, voice call to him.

"Ichigo!" He stopped his eyes wide knowing the voice. He turned around about saw that it was Hana and he was running towards him as fast as he could.

"Hana?" He said in shock. The other teen was a little ways away from him, but he could see it was him. And he was beginning to stumble as he got closer to the orangette each time he was closer to hitting the ground. And then, when he was at least six feet away from Ichigo his foot caught a stray rock sending him flying. Ichigo's heart felt as if it had dropped in fear.

"Hana!"

Everything seemed to slow down after that.

Hana's eyes were wide open and he had his left arm outreached as if he was trying to grab onto to something that wasn't there. Ichigo tried to run to to him, but it was as if he couldn't go fast enough. Fear gripped the orangettes heart at this, Hana could really hurt himself if he hit the ground. After all the dancer was practically flying at this point. With outstretched arms, Ichigo closed his eyes and preyed that he could catch Hana in time. And it had seemed God was listening as Hana had falling right into his arms.

But...

Hana had been going so fast that Ichigo couldn't keep his own balance. Ichigo, on instinct, held tightly onto the smaller and braced himself for impact to come. But the wasn't really what was on his mind. He was just hoping that Hana didn't get hurt.

Then he hit the ground.

And everything began again in normal speed once again.

The people around them continued on there way, not noticing or paying attention to the couple that had falling before them. Ichigo looked down and was met with black locks laying on top of him.

"Hana?" he called. He waited for the smaller to answer, but he did not. "Hana!?" He called again panicked. Thinking that maybe Hana had gotten hurt when they had falling.

"Ah..." He heard the smaller say suddenly. He began to move and slowly brought his head up and his large blue doe eyes met chocolate-brown. "Ichigo..." The orangette sighed in relief. Hana had scared him for minute there.

"Are ok? You're not hurt are you?" He asked and Hana shook his head.

"You saved me..." Hana whispered in some shook. Ichigo blushed slightly.

"I-I guess I did..." The smaller stared at him for a moment before his began to scrunch up and tear hung to the corners of his eyes. This worried Ichigo.

"Hana," He started. "Whats wrong, are you hurt?" He asked thinking maybe he did get hurt, but Hana shook his head and hugged the orangette the best he could.

"No I'm fine." He answered and Ichigo gave an confused look.

"Then what is it?" He asked and was surprised when Hana looked up and smiled a large, bright, beautiful smile at him.

"I'm just so happy to see you." He answered. This confused Ichigo ever more. He had just seen the raven a few hours ago, but he knew he missed him too.

"I'm happy to see you too," Ichigo told him. "For moment I thought you had stood me up." Hana shook his head again.

"I could never stand you up Ichigo..." Hana whispered looking at him with admiring doe-eyes making Ichigo's blush come back and look away in a bashful manner. Then he noticed something.

"Ah... Hana I think we should get up now." The smaller blinked before looking around and saw that they were indeed still on the ground. Blushing slightly, Hana nodded and got off the other teen. Ichigo stood himself up and offered a hand to Hana. The small dancer looked at the hand before taking at and standing up as well.

"Thank you." Hana said quietly. Ichigo smiled down at him. He couldn't help, but to admire Hana's face for a moment. He just couldn't get over how- how gorgeous, but... innocent he was. He wonder how anyone could be both, because when you think of gorgeous, you think hot or sexy and when you think innocent, you think cute or naive. And that's what Hana was gorgeous, but Innocent. He guess he was amazing like that.

"No problem." He said quietly. They stared into each other eyes for a moment before Hana blushed and looked away bashfully.

"Um... W-we should get going..." The smaller said shyly. Ichigo blinked then smile stretching the back of head.

"Right our date!" He said as he had forgotten for a moment. "We better go, maybe we can caught a movie?"

"Yes!" Hana said excitedly. "That sounds nice!"

And with that Hana and Ichigo began to walk out of the park not noticing they were still holding hands.

* * *

Dear God I'm tried. Its 5:27 am and I'm suppose be sleep so I can get for my friends graduation, He's officially done with high-school, i'm so happy for him. But I haven't been able to sleep right lately and I thought while I'm up...

And sorry about the mistakes and stuff towards the end. I got a little lazy, but I will fix them when I get myself together, promise.

_**Thank you...**_

**_blackgetsuga_**

**_Lazy Gaga_**

**_Girlly Nature_**

**_Sky Warrior Away_**

**_kashladyedwards_**

_**Enzy-Chan**_

**_In The Mix_**

**_Dreamhorse730_**

**_x-PinkPanther-x_**

**_emo5tailedwolf_**

**_Luna-Maa Everyuu_**

**_shinjitsu22 *Your reveiws made me so happy, thank you so much you for being so sweet and kind, thank you!_**

**_aquaprincess98_**

**_Animefan_**

**_Tammy_**

**_Nikki_**

**_Thank you all so much for your support._**

**_Words 6,261_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8!**_

_**Happy sixteenth birthday Voltaire Rousseau! I hope I'm not too late! **_

* * *

-THE DATE-

* * *

Hana and Ichigo held hands as they walked down the busy streets of Karakura Town. They had been having a lot of fun together. They had want to see the new "Attack of the Zombie Bride 2" much to Hana's displeasure. He had wanted to see the new romantic comedy that had come out around the same time, but he saw how much Ichigo had wanted to see other one and chose to watch that with him. He didn't think it was going to be bad... That is until the zombie bride rose from the dead and ate her still alive groom. After that Hana couldn't tell you, he was too busy hiding in the taller teens shoulder for the rest of the movie. After the movie the orangette had just felt horrible when he saw how terrified the smaller teen was. He had repeatedly apologized to Hana, even though the smaller had told him it was alright.

After the movie the couple had then went to a little fast food restaurant and ate. They talked here and there about life and what they hoped out of it. Hana had opened up a lot the orangette about some things in his life, but nothing too personal like life with his mother. He wasn't ready to tell Ichigo about things like that yet. He wasn't sure how the orangette would take it, how bad his life was at home, so he kept it to himself. He mainly asked and listened to Ichigo talk more about his life at home. He couldn't help, but to laugh about a lot of the things the orangette had told him about the things his father (who he referred to as goat-face), had said and did to him. Like the time Isshin had snuck up behind him at their old home and jumped on his back like some cowboy to a bull and rode him like such. He had asked Ichigo why he had done something like that and told the smaller it was for little sisters, they had been depressed about something he couldn't remember. Hana that it was sweet of the older man to do something like that for his daughters, it was strange he admits, but it prove's that the older mans eccentric behavior normal...

Well as normal as it could be.

And now we are here with Hana and Ichigo as they walked down the streets of Karakura Town. Hana was telling the orangette about different things in town, seeing as Ichigo was still new. He told about shops and stores that sold cool things Ichigo may be into and were he liked to go (when he could get out of the house).

"And that building over there," Hana's say's pointing to a plain grey bricked building across the street. "Is the arcade. I hear it's a lot of fun, but I don't go there." He tells the older teen.

"Really, why?" The orangette asked. Hana looked up at him, before looking over at the building.

"Well, its become overrun by a gang and its not really safe anymore." He tells the other teen. Ichigo looked over at the other building and that there were few teens outside leaning against the wall. Some of them were smoking something Ichigo was sure wasn't legal as they talked to each other. Most of them were still in their uniforms, jackets opened showing white shirts underneath.

"I see what you mean." He says as they walked by. It annoyed when people did things like they were, taking places and making it their own in such a way. He wondered what made people do things like that. He shook his head. He didn't need to think about stupid people right now, he was with Hana after all. So they continued on slowly passing the building.

But they didn't go noticed.

As they walked by one of the gangsters tapped his leader and pointed over to them. _  
_

"You see that dude, boss?" He says to other teen. "The one with the orange hair?" This other teen, tall with black hair slicked back, looked up at the boy that tapped then to were he was pointing at. He saw the boy for a moment before looking to who was ask to him. His eyes widen slightly at the pretty "girl" that was walking next to him, his hand in the others.

"He looks like some punk," Yet another teen, one with a green hat on, spoke. "Look at 'em who does he think he is?"

"Yeah he's probably some wanna-be thug, thinking he owns the place." One teen with blonde hair added.

"That girl..." Their boss said suddenly. He really wasn't paying much mind to the orangette or his hair. He was more distracted by the black haired beauty on his arm, that had a equally as lovely smile on "her" face. "I want her, go get her." He ordered them with a dark smile on his face. The two teens looked at their boss then to the girl.

"You sure want her boss?" The one with the green hat asks. "She's totally flat chested and thin."

"Yeah she looks nothing like the girls you usually go for." The other one adds.

"Did I ask for your opinions!?" He yelled, making the two flinch and shake their head unison. "Now go get her before she get away!"

"B-b-but," The green hatted boy started. "S-s-she's with that other boy." The leader glared at them. He swore all his gang members were as dumb as rocks.

"You think I give a fuck?!" He yelled. "I don't, so go!" Not being needed to be told again they ran across the street and in front of the two teens blocking path. The couple stopped when they saw the two gang members block their path.

"What do you two want?" Ichigo asked with a deadly glare. He already knew in his mind that this couldn't be good. Hana looked up Ichigo and towards the gang members wondering what was happening.

"You!" The one with a green said pointing their way. Confusion crossed the orangettes face.

"Me?" He asked pointing to himself. The blonde shook his head.

"No, you!" He said pointing next to him. Hana blinked cutely and pointed to himself.

"Me?" He questioned innocently. The green hatted teen and his partner nodded.

"Yeah." The green hatted one said walking to small teen and grabbing the small teens wrist tightly. "The boss wants you." He finishes pulling Hana roughly with him.

"Ow, that hurts!" The small dancer said in pain.

And this just made Ichigo snap.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" Ichigo yelled rising his fisted hand and connecting it the green hatted teens cheek. It was so much forced behind his punch that it sent the teen flying back a few feet, letting go of Hana's wrist. The smaller looked with wide eyes as the teen that grabbed him hit the ground next to his friend.

"Ichigo?" Hana said in a small voice. Ichigo looked next to him, his eyes softening instantly.

"Hana," He said softly turning fully to the other. "Are you alright?" He asked eyeing the boys wrists, which he was holding to his chest. "Does it hurt?" Hana brought his hand down from his chest still holding it gently with his other hand and looked at it.

"I'm alright," He says looking to Ichigo with a soft smile. "It just stings a little."

"You sure?" He asked. He still very much pissed off at the little punk for grabbing onto his Hana that way. He knew he hit the boy pretty hard, but he deserved far worse for laying his dirty little thug hands and Hana in such a rough manner. He just wanted to rip the boy apart._  
_

"I'm sure, thank you Ichigo." The smaller said looking at him with those admiring and adoring eyes he always saved for Ichigo. The orangette blushed slightly and stretch the back of his neck.

"Y-yeah, no problem."

"Hey, ya bastard!" The other boy yelled at him. "Who do ya think ya are?" Ichigo looked over at him glared.

"I should be asking you that." He says coldly as gently pushed Hana behind him. "The hell is your problem?" The blonde glared at him.

"Didn' ya hear us tha first time!?" He yelled obviously annoyed. "The boss wants tha chick and I'm gonna get her!" He said putting up his fist, preparing to fight other teen. Ichigo glared at him and let out a small growl.

"Ichigo, don't fight!" Hana begged wrapping his arms around the taller teens wrist. "You could get hurt!" Ichigo twisted awkwardly to look at the boy who was holding him. Hana looked up at him, his eyes showing just how worried he was about the orangette's well-being. Ichigo gave him a small smile.

"I'll be fine, I'm use to fighting." He says softly before gently pushing the small dancer off of him. "Just stay behind me. I'll protect you I promised remember?." He said giving the smaller teen sweet smile. Hana looked at Ichigo for a moment with wide eyes. The word protect ringing in his ears. He had forgotten that Ichigo promised to protect him just earlier today. His heart felt like it was going to explode at the idea of Ichigo doing something so-so noble for him. Hana found himself nodding at Ichigo.

_"Ichigo is strong..." _He thought_. "He can defend himself, he said so." _So he stepped back and watched as the two began to fight each other.

But it wasn't long the blonde joined his friend on the ground.

With a footprint of his face.

"Punks..." Ichigo mumbled under his breath. Why did anywhere he go, somebody wanted to fight? It was old school all over again. He sighed, thinking he better get Hana and move on, before their date was completely ruined.

"Please stop..." His eyes widen knowing that pleading voice anywhere. He whipped his head around were the smaller was to see some guy with black slicked back hair, holding Hana very close to him with one arm while his other was trying to look down the boys shirt.

"Oh~ Come on." The guy purred. "I wanna see what they look like." Hana's eyes widen terrified and crossed his arms across his chest to stop him from seeing anything.

"N-No!" The small teen yelled out.

"You..." Ichigo growled out gaining their attention. "Let go of him." He said darkly his head down and hands fisted as a dark aura came from his body. The black hair teen raised an eyebrow at the orangette.

"Him?" He said looking down at the boy in his arms. "So you're a boy huh?" Hana nodded frantically. Hoping that this would mean he would let him go and he and Ichigo could leave. But the raven just smirked and cupped the small teens face making Hana's breath hitched in fright. "Well... I suppose that doesn't matter, someone as cute as you needs to be by my side, so who about you forget that loser-" He said pointing over to Ichigo. "And be with me." He smirked grew bigger and leaned down putting lips closer to Hana's.

"I SAID LET GO OF HIM!" Ichigo yelled grabbing the teen by his collar and throwing him away from the small teen and himself. "Fucking bastard!" He yelled. He grabbed Hana by the hand and running away from the scene. _"I don't have time to fright punks!" _

* * *

Ten minutes later Hana and Ichigo had stopped at the park and caught their breaths. Ichigo wanted to make sure they were as far away from those punks as they could get. Hana didn't complain about the running he wanted to make sure he was as far away from them too, especially the one that tried to look down his shirt. When they put the breath back into their lungs Ichigo looked down to the small dancer.

"Hana are you alright?" The orangette asked. He hoped Hana wasn't too upset about that perverted guy trying to look down his shirt. Hana didn't answer at first, but hugged Ichigo around the waist and cuddled into his chest. The smaller looked up the orangette and smiled a large smile.

"I'm fine thanks to you!" He said happily. "You saved me!" Ichigo blushed deeply at this.

"I-it w-was n-no p-problem." He stuttered out, wanting to hit himself doing so.

"Ichigo..." Hana called. Ichigo looked down at him and saw he said a small blush on his cheeks and was pushing his index fingers together in a nervous gesture.

"What is Hana?" The orangette questioned, wondering what had the small teen so nervous. Hana blush deepened and he stood on the tip of his toes and put both his hands on his shoulders and brought him down some. And gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"You're my hero, Ichigo." He whispered before letting go of the taller shoulders and off the tips of his toes, his face completely red. Ichigo looked down at him in shock. Hana saw him a as a hero? He never thought that's what he would be to the smaller. The word word never even crossed his mind. Thinking about. A Hero is someone looked up to, A hero is someone, who is very courageous and willing to put their life aside for another's happiness or well being-

_"Wait..." _Ichigo thought stopping his train of thought._ "Isn't that what I did? I mean my life wasn't in any danger, but..." _He looked down at the small teen and saw he was looking up at him, his eyes practically sparkling admiration and idolization eyes. He felt himself blush harder at the way Hana looked at him._ "In a way I like the idea of being called a hero as long as it was Hana calling me that." _The thought of Hana thinking so highly of him warmed his heart greatly.

"I'll... I'll always be your hero Hana." Hana blushed, but smiled. Then the two continued their date. It was actually starting to get pretty dark out, but they didn't really notice as walked around the park talking and having a good time with each other. Hana continued to tell Ichigo things about Karakura Town and other things that he hoped the orangette would be interested in. Its not like he had to though, Hana could be recite the phone book to him and would eat it up. They continued there walk until they across a woman sitting on a red crate under one of the parks lamps. When they got closer and stopped in front of her, they saw that she was a fairly pretty woman with wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, she also had a olive complexion. She had on a long brown dress, a dark brown knitted sweater, and brown sandals. Then they noticed she had a ukulele in her hands and a white fedora in front with a least 192.70 Yen in it.

Then they heard her start to hum a little before playing a simple, but upbeat melody on the ukulele.

Then she opened her mouth and began to sing.

_You wanna walk into the room like that other girl does,_  
_The one that's always making everybody fall in love, you see,_  
_Girl, you're a lot like me,_

_She rearranges all the light in the room so you're always in the shadows,_  
_Well, that's what it feels like to you,_  
_Baby, I've been there too,_

Just then a man walked between Ichigo and Hana and the woman dropping some change into her hat. She nodded to him and uttered a quick 'thank you before going back to her song.

_And I know how much it can sometimes hurt,_  
_You feel like the whole world has made you the ugly girl,_  
_Take it from me that you have to see it first..._

_So before you trade in your summer skin for those high-heeled shoes,_  
_To make him want to be with you,_  
_Let me remind you one more time that just,_  
_Maybe you're beautiful but you just can't see,_  
_So why don't you trust meeeee,_  
_They'll see it too you beaUuuutiful girl you, ooohhh..._

Hana listened amazed by the beautiful song she sang. He could tell she song from the heart and he could feel the words run through his own heart. He couldn't help himself when he had closed his eyes and let the words of the song wash over him. He had always loved soft and meaning music, he especially loved it when it felt like it was pulling him in. Then before Ichigo, or the woman, knew it Hana was dancing on the tips of his trained toes to the song, but the woman did not stop almost like see didn't even notice it.

_You wanna lay the blame on somebody else,_  
_All those tiny little minds that leave you up on a shelf,_  
_But okay, I've seen it done that way,_

Hana twirled on the tips of his toes before stopping and standing on one foot and bringing the other one straight up making a bow like stance then bringing it back down again and stayed on the tips on his right toe. He put his other foot against his knee making a four and spin on it. The wind catching his shirt making twirl like a flowing dress would if you in it.

_Just in case nobody ever comes through,_  
_Riding in to come to your rescue,_  
_You stand a chance, you don't have to be asked to dance,_

_And I know how much you've been dying to say,_  
_Look how much everybody loves me,_  
_Guess who gets left when everyone else fades away,_

The small dancer stopped his spinning, but still stayed on the tips of his toes, he put one foot in front of the other, crossing his arms lazily in front of himself. Then he tilted his torso ever so slightly to the left and uncrossed his arms, like a swam was spreading its wings.

_So before you trade in your summer skin for those high-heeled shoes,_  
_To make him want to be with you,_  
_Let me remind you one more time that just,_  
_Maybe you're beautiful but you just can't see,_  
_So why don't you trust me,_  
_They'll see it too you beautiful girl you,_

Then the woman began to hum, her eyes closed as she played her melody. Ichigo watched Hana in a trance it amazed him how every aspect of his movements were so precise, so perfect. The grace that the small dancer was able to show in his dancing took his breathe away. His toes were so pointed, his arms are extended, He showed just how flexible he was from his years of dancing. Most people probably his dancing as mere entertainment, nothing special. But to Ichigo, he can only imagine the hard work and effort it took for his to be able to do what he was doing now and it truly amazed him.

_You're beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_  
_Beautiful girl,_  
_You beautiful girl, you're beauty,_  
_You beautiful girl you, you beautiful girl you,_  
_Mmm._

When the woman stopped her humming and stopped her playing, Hana didn't miss a thing as he stopped his dancing, his body shaped like a bow and and his outreached arm the arrow.

Then a round on applause broke out.

"That was amazing!" Someone had yelled. This had broken them out of the trances. Hana opened his eyes and looked around and saw that it at least nineteen people clapping and cheering, cheering for him. He couldn't help the smile that to his face at the cheers and like a true performer, he took his bow. Even the woman who had been singing, had given him a standing ovation. When he came back up, he looked over his newly formed audience and his eyes connected to Ichigo's. His smile widen as he saw that Ichigo was one of the loudest cheering and clapping for him. He felt as if heart was going to jump out of his chest at this. It made him so happy to see that Ichigo had liked it, because at that moment his opinion was all that had mattered.

Most of the people that had be watching came up and told him how amazing he was while putting money into to woman hat, that had amazingly had not been kicked in Hana's performance. When the crowd began to thin. Ichigo walked up to Hana with a smile on his face.

"Hana, That was incredible!" He told him as he pulled him into a hug. Hana blushed slightly and looked up at the teen.

"R-really?" He asked. "You really liked it?" Ichigo looked down at him and nodded.

"Of course, I've never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life!" The orangette told him making Hana smile.

"He's right, that was amazing." They heard someone say. They looked to were the voice came from and saw that it was the woman. She was in process of putting her hat, before walking over to them. Ichigo let go of Hana and the the small teen bowed to the woman.

"Ma'am I'm sorry for doing something like that!" He said quickly. "It was so rude of me to interrupt on your singing and-" The woman put her hand up and shook her head.

"Dude, chill it was no problem!" She told him. "I didn't mind at all, I actually don't even think I would have made this much money if it wasn't for you stepping in like that." She finished shaking her hat slightly for the money to jiggle to prove her point.

"A-are you sure?" He asked coming back up from his bow. The woman smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, its totally fine actually..." She started to go through the hat and took out some money. "Here." She says holding out some money for the teen. "You desreve this." Hana looked at it with wide eyes before shaking his head.

"Oh couldn't take that its yours' He tells her.

"But you helped me make it, so half of this is yours." She explains, but Hana shook his head again.

"No, I really don't need it, please keep it."

"You sure?" The asks and he nodded. "Ok." She shrugs before putting the money back into her hat.

"So," she started. whats your guys names?" Ichigo gestured to himself.

"My Ichigo Kurosaki," Then he gestured to Hana. "And this Hanatarou Yamada." The small dancer bowed.

"Its nice to meet you." The small dancer added. The woman smiled about held out her to for them to shake.

"I'm Sara," She says shaking Hana hand. "Sara Bareilles." She states shaking Ichigo's hand next.

"Nice to meet, Sara." The orangette said politely.

"May I ask what you were doing out here Sara-San?" Hana asked shyly.

"Trying to make this months rent if I'm lucky." She said in a joking tone, but you could they she was serious.

"Oh... I'm sorry" Hana felt bad for asking now. He didn't mean to get personal. But the brunette smiled and shook her head.

"Hey, don't worry about it, thank's you I'm sure I have enough!" She says in a happy tone. Hana smiled a small smile and nodded. Sara looked at the two for a moment before asking,

"You two dating?" Hana blushed and Ichigo looked around nervously.

"Umm... Yes?" Hana answered as if he was unsure. He scared that she wouldn't want to talk to them after finding out they were gay, but the woman just smiled again.

"Oh don't look I was just asking, because I was curious was all!" She tells them. The pair visibly relaxed when she said that, making her laugh. "Damn you two were tease!" She laughed. Ichigo chuckled while Hana giggled.

"We just didn't want another fight with someone about us." Sara oh'd in understand.

"I get what you mean, people are real dicks about you guys being together, huh?" Ichigo and Hana nodded. They were happy to meet someone that seem to understand how its been for them lately. It was refreshing.

Then Sara looked up at the sky.

"Holy Shit its late!" She said suddenly. "I gotta go, my rent was do _yesterday!" _She said going to grab her crate. When picked it up she made her way out of the park.

"Do you want us to walk you home?" Hana asked and the woman stopped and shook her head.

"Nah I'm good," She says. "Plus I'm pretty sure when I get home, my son of bitch landlord sat my things outside again this month and I pretty sure you don't want to see what I do to him if that's true." She laughs and she continued on. "And just so you two know, you guys are very cute together!" She yells over her shoulder.

When she was gone Hana looked up at Ichigo with a small smile.

"She was nice." He says and the orangette nodded.

"She was but..." The small dancer looked up at him.

"But what?" He questioned curiously.

"I feel like I know her from somewhere..." He says and Hana looks from the orangette and to were the woman left to. Now that he thought about it the woman did remind him of someone, someone kinda important. It was quiet for a moment as they both thought about it.

"We better go, she was right it is late." Ichigo said suddenly taking Hana from his thought. He looked up to Ichigo and nodded.

"Alright." And Ichigo put his hand into Hana's and they left to go home.

* * *

Hana walked up the steps of his home with Ichigo right behind him. He told Ichigo that didn't need to walk him, but the orangette wanted to make sure he got safe seeing as it was nine something and pitch black out. So they were here standing on Hana porch facing each other a faint feeling of Déjà vu coming over the both of them.

"I... I had an amazing time today Ichigo." Hana said shyly looking away bashfully. Ichigo did the same.

"I-I did too, but I hated that that gang of thugs had come along." He said still annoyed about the whole ordeal. He fist had clenched just thinking that guy that tried to look down Hana's shirt and at his non-existing breast. Hana put his hand over Ichigo's fist.

"Don't worry about them, Ichigo you saved and I still had fun with you even if they came along." He said in a calm tone. Ichigo sighed before nodding knowing the smaller was right.

"Yeah... I'm you had a good time."

"I had a _great_ time." He said with a smile. Ichigo smiled as well before bringing his hand up and cupping Hana's cheek. Hana brought his hand up and touched the hand on his cheek, looking with those eyes full of affection he always had for the older teen in front of him. Ichigo's eyes reflected the same feelings for the smaller teen. And slowly they brought their facing closer together to the point were then could feel each others soft breath on their skin.

"Good..." Ichigo whispered.

And then they kissed. It was like magic to them, the way their lips connected with each others. It was right, and somehow, they knew it always would be. Among all of the dizziness and the clinging to each other like a life line, something inside their minds clicked. Telling them both that the other be the only one to _ever_ bring such emotions out of them.

Then they separated.

Hana and Ichigo both had matching blushes on their cheeks.

"Ichigo I..." Hana didn't know what to say. "Thank you again for today." He decided to say this. Ichigo nodded kissed Hana on the cheek.

"No problem." He says. "I better get home." He says almost reluctantly. Hana nodded in understanding.

"Right, Goodnight Ichigo." He says with a small smile.

"Goodnight Hana" He say slipping his hand out of Hana's, he didn't even know he had done so, and walked down the porch steps. "See you at school tomorrow?" He asks and the small teen nodded.

"Of course." He says with a smile. Ichigo smiled as well before going to leave, but he stops and turns around and goes back to Hana. "Is something- Mmm!" He couldn't help himself he had just wanted one for kiss from the small dancer. When was happy he backed away and ran home yelling a goodbye over his shoulder. Hana muttered a quiet good-bye in response.

Hana in a daze went into his bag and got out his keys opening the door to his home. Once he was inside the dark living he closed the front door and sighed in a dreamy tone as he leaned against. He only stayed like that for a moment before the lights in the living room came on making Hana jump in surprise. He looked to his left and saw that it was his mother, sitting in a chair glaring at him.

"Hello Hana." She says in a frighten calm tone. "I hope you had fun," She says before getting up and starting towards him as tried to shrink into himself. "Because its going to be awhile before you have some more."

* * *

Done... And its 6:36 am... damn I'm tired you guys but I hope you all liked the song, it has been getting me threw some times like now and it is by, of course, Sara Bareilles called Beautiful Girl.

Happy Birthday Voltaire Rousseau! I hope you enjoyed your guest star appearance( even if I made her a poor struggling singer) and chapter update! So save me some cake!

**_blackgetsuga_**

**_Lazy Gaga_**

**_Girlly Nature_**

**_Sky Warrior Away_**

**_kashladyedwards_**

_**Enzy-Chan**_

**_In The Mix_**

**_Dreamhorse730_**

**_x-PinkPanther-x *I love having people know how much they mean to me!_**

**_emo5tailedwolf_**

**_Luna-Maa Everyuu_**

**_shinjitsu22 _**

**_aquaprincess98_**

**_Animefan_**

**_Tammy *Thank you so much for caring about me saying something so sweet to me, it really touched my heart, like close to tears reading it and I'm so happy my story makes you happy! _**

**_Nikki_**

**_Luna Luputis *Thank you you're sweet!_**

**_Voltaire Rousseau *Happy Birthday! _****_~0_0~ Weird looking little thing ain't he?_**

**_Words: 5,215 _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9!**_

**HEY WAIT!**

**I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY BEFORE YOU START READING, SO PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YOU MEAN THE ABSOLUTE WORLD TO ME AND ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT CARED WHEN I FELT LIKE THE WORLD WAS GIVING UP ON ME AND MY DREAMS! YOU MADE ME BELIEVE IN A WORLD THAT CAN ONLY EXIST TO ME, FOR ME, BY ME IF I LET IT AND FOR THIS I AM_ FOREVER _GRATEFUL!**

**YOU LET ME SEE YOU CRY AND YOU TOLD ME THINGS ABOUT YOU I'M SURE YOU _NEVER_ TOLD ANYONE. YOU CONFIDED IN ME. YOU TOLD ME ABOUT THINGS YOU AND YOUR LIFE THAT MADE ME CRY AND UNDERSTAND HOW STRONG OF A PERSON YOU REALLY ARE. AND HOW STRONG OF A PERSON I WISH TO BE.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN MY EVERYTHING.**

**MY MOTHER AND FATHER.**

**MY HEART AND MY SOUL.**

**MY HERO _AND_ MY ENEMY. **

**AND I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD IT ANY OTHER WAY!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**AND HAPPY 56TH BIRTHDAY!**

**-LOVE, TOXIC B. AKA YOUR HONEY BUNCHES AND OATS, KASHION :)**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry had to get that out... Now on to the story if you will, while I wipe my tears.**

_**Mention of abuse in some detail. **_

* * *

-HANA-

* * *

He laid still in the center of his room on his side, curled into himself as best he could. His shirtless back bleeding, as well as his feet, from the whipping he had gotten ten minutes ago. He laid there with tears running down his face to the floor in front of him. His mother really did a number on him this time. It hadn't even been about practicing his skills for dancing, it was because she had been beyond angry at him for disobeying her and going out to see Ichigo. He had for a moment regretted sneaking out to see him, but he knew that this would have happened either way. He cried as he tried to sit himself up only to have his hand give way underneath him making him crash to the floor.

"Ugh-!" He put his hand over his mouth to silence the painful noises that wanted to come out as more tears came from his eyes. He couldn't move, he understood this now, but it made him wonder how he ever made it from the basement to his room in the first place.

His back felt like it was on fire and he couldn't even feel his feet, he wanted to look to see if they were even there. His mother always did this to him, it was usually her way of training him. He would start out with a basic ballet position, a Relevé, were he would stand of the balls of his feet and stay that way for long periods of time(she said it was so that he would never forget the basics). If he feet were to waver or he was to fall from the position, he would get the whip to the bottom of his feet and told to do it again.

And this would go on for hours.

He wasn't even sure what time it was now. All he knew was that he wasn't going to be able to move for sometime, meaning he may end up sleeping on his bedroom floor. Sadly it wouldn't be his first time sleeping on the floor after being whipped by his mother. He wanted to curl into himself more at that thought, but knew if he did it would feel like his spine was going to come out of his back. So he stayed the way he was. He could feel the blood pooling behind him now and was reminding him how ugly his body must look. He knew he wasn't that he wasn't attractive already, but every scar made him look so much worse, if that was even possible. It made him wonder what made Ichigo even wish to be with him.

_"Ichigo..." _He felt a wave of longing at the thought the orangette. He wished that he was there with him now to make the pain go away, but then he thought about how he must look and he didn't want to disgust the orangette with his body. "But..." He whispered, his voice hoarse from screaming crying. "I still wish he was here... comforting me and holding me... am I selfish?" He wondered about this. Was he selfish for wanting to be with someone even though he was sure he didn't deserve them? It was so hard to tell.

Every since Ichigo came into his life four short days again, everything just seemed to change. He became happy and he smiled more. He couldn't tell you the last time he smiled so much before Ichigo came into his life, it was probably never if he truly thought about it. But he pushed those thoughts away. Thinking about someone like Ichigo shouldn't bring sad thoughts, only good.

"What did I do to make him want me... Out of everyone..." He questioned as he want in and out of consciousness, his eyes blinking close. "Out of... everyone..."

Then he was out.

* * *

-TUESDAY-SCHOOL-

* * *

Ichigo looked to the sit behind him and sighed.

It was now lunchtime at school and Hana had yet to show up and of course no one had noticed or cared. Not even the teachers, who Ichigo was sure had skipped over his name during roll call. Everyone asking like the smaller didn't even exit or had ever had. This made Ichigo angry. He looked around at the few students that stayed in the classroom, like he did, with a small, but deadly glare. He understood that no one liked or cared about Hana here, but they could at least notice when he was missing.

He sighed and looked at the seat behind him again.

He wondered were the black-haired was. The thought of him being sick had crossed his mind, but dismissed that. Hana had been fine through their whole date yesterday and when they had gotten to the teens home. The thought of Hana over sleeping had also crossed his mind, but dismissed it too. The idea of Hana sleeping in just sounded wrong, so not the small teen.

So he let that go as well.

The idea of maybe that Hana was hurt came, but once again he dismissed it. It wasn't because he found it ludicrous, but because he didn't want to start thinking the worse had become of his small boyfriend. He knew that thinking that way would make him nervous and even more worried than he is now, making want to run out of school and to Hana house to make sure he was alright. So he made sure those thoughts didn't sneak their way into his mind.

"Hey!" He heard someone say as they slammed their hands down on his desk. He looked up to see it was the blue haired teen he argued with on his first day.

"What do you want?" Ichigo said glaring up the teen. The blue-haired teen smirked, before looking at the other students in the room.

"Leave if ya know whats go for ya!" He told them and needless to say, they were gone in a second. Then he looked behind him to were his friend, Nnoitra, was. He was near the door in front of the classroom, leaning against the frame. "Guard the door," He said before looking back to Ichigo, a sadistic grin placed on his face. "I don't want to be interrupted."

The tall teen grinned as well before leaving out the door and sliding it closed, standing on the other side. Ichigo continued to glare up at the blue haired teen.

"So," The orangette started. "You wanna fight me, kick my ass to teach me some lesson about my place?" He asked as he crossed his arms and looked Grimmjow with almost bored look. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later, it always did. People wanting to fight to fight him, because they one rumor or another about him, or they simply didn't like his hair color. It was ridiculous really, but he was use to it, that was why he was so good at fighting.

The other grinned before grabbing a sit behind and sitting down in front of the orangette's desk.

"Ya know," The blue haired teen started " I actually like ya strawberry," Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance at that. "You not like the other fuckers at this school." The orangette raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really." He questioned in an indifferent tone.

"Yeah, Ya got balls of steel." The blue haired teen laughed out. Ichigo did nothing as the teen laughed before calming, a small smirk on his face. "Ya see everyone at this God forsaken school fears me, I practically had them falling at my feet and given me they shit before I even ask for and I love it, but ya..." He leaned in closer, eyeing the orangette. "Ya tha only one to stand up to me in a long time, since Nnoitra, and I have to admit its pretty damn exciting."

"Why are you even telling any of this?" He asked, his voice still indifferent. He didn't understand why Grimmjow was even talking to him. To him, the blue haired teen didn't seem like a talker, more like a "punch now, talk never" type of guy.

Then Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know really," He says leaning back into his chair, his mischievous smirk ever-present on his face. "Maybe 'cause I wanna give a lil bit of a warning of whats to come since ya going to _my_ school now." Then the blue haired teen stood from his chair. "Stay of my way or ya gonna find yourself in a world of pain."

"Fuck you." Ichigo said infuriated by the other teens remark. Ichigo didn't scare easy, he was use to being threatened by some punk with an ego and wasn't going to take it when was being given order from some ass. So wasn't just going to sit there and let some jerk attempt to put him in his "place".

Grimmjow turned to him and grinned.

"Sorry, don't roll that way," He said. "But maybe you could ask that ugly faggot of a boyfriend ya got." The orangette glared at the grinning blue haired teen.

"Don't you fucking call him that." He growled out, his hands now balled into fist. He wasn't going to stand there and let the other teen talk about someone that meant the world to him.

"Ha, so," He said turning around to face the orangette. "Ya two really are together?" Ichigo's glared intense as his fists began to shake in anger.

"Whats it to you?" He asked. It was none of his business if they were together or not.

"You don't have to be so defensive, I already know." Grimmjow told him with that smirk that Ichigo was really starting to hate. "Hana already told me."

"Hana?" Ichigo said, his face scrunched up in confusion. _"Hana had told him about us? Why?" _ he thought questioning it. It didn't make sense that Hana would him, someone who he was sure tormented Hana since they probably met. _"Maybe he's lying..." _Ichigo thought next. It made more sense that the teen maybe lying to him about this, seeing as he doesn't like him already, but would he have to gain from it? Maybe to make him upset or to doubt him and Hana's relationship, but why?

"Yeah, your lil'... boyfriend," He seemed more hesitant to say that word now for some reason. "told me all about you two after our lil'.. kiss." He grinned at the end when he saw the look on the orangette's face.

"You... you kissed him?" He asked in disbelieving tone. Grimmjow's grin widen and he walked a little closer to the orangette.

"Yup, it was gross on my part, but he seemed to really enjoy it." He said and amusement crossed his face when Ichigo looked at him, stunned at what he was hearing. "He was moaning and everything."

"Shut up..." Ichigo growled out, but seemed to of gone unheard.

"Had that blush on his cheeks like he usually does."

''Shut up."He said a again just a little louder, but again it went unheard.

"I think he almost creamed his pants just from that kiss."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled, finally snapping at the blue haired teen. The orangette took a swing at him, only to have the other dodge it like it was nothing.

"Ha, finally losing ya temper, huh? I was wondering what I could say to have you snap." Grimmjow said, amusement in his voice.

"Bastard." He said angered by the other teens antics. Grimmjow blinked at him.

"Oh what ya wanna go?" He asked, his sadistic grin back on his face. "Bring it on!"

* * *

Meanwhile In The Hallway.

* * *

Nnoitra leaned against the classroom door, a bored look set on his face. He had heard the orange haired boy yelling at Grimmjow for a while before he heard what sounded like things breaking and a few cruse words thrown into the mix. The lanky teen sighed. Grimmjow always got all the fun with the new students and he would be left standing guard as the poor sons of bitches got their asses handed to them. He missed having his fist connect to their faces and their blood on his hands. He missed their pleas for him to stop as tears ran down their faces like the pussy's they were.

He sighed again.

He couldn't tell you the last time it was when he rearranged someones face (Even though he seems to have forgotten the time last week when he had beat up some guy for bumping him in the street). His hands were just itching for a good fight and he was pretty sure the one in there with Grimmjow could probably give it to him.

"Principal-Sama I must have you sign this." Nnoitra heard come from a ways down the hall. He turned to his right and saw that it was Principal Yamamoto and his assistant (or what Nnoitra and Grimmjow liked to call him, the "principal's bitch") Chōjirō Sasakibe. Principal Yamamoto was an old man bald man with red eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows who walks with a wooden cane. Many of the students compared his looks to some old Karate master that you would see in the movies. His assistant, Chōjirō has pupil-less eyes, short silver-gray hair and a small black handlebar mustache with lightly tanned skin. The man was very devoted to his job as Yamamoto's assistant and seemed to look up to him as some father figure.

"Shit." Nnoitra hissed under his breath. If they got down to were he was and heard all the noise, he and Grimmjow were surely going to be expelled this time for bullying, damaged to school property and other things ( they weren't really paying attention the last time they got in problem for this).

The tall teen opened the sliding door behind him and slipped in back to the classroom.

"Shit, Grimmjow the old man's comin' we gotta-" Then he turned and got a good look at the classroom. "Wow..." Nnoitra whispered stunned. The room was completely wreaked from the floor to the ceiling. Almost every desk was broken in half including the teachers, the blackboard had a large hole. Almost every window in the room was so badly cracked that they looked that if you even breathed on them, they would shatter and...

was that a desk lounged in the ceiling?

He looked around the room frantically looking for his and found in him and his opponent holding the collars of each others shirts with their fists cocked back as to punch each other. They were both covered in bruises.

"Grimmjow!" The lanky teen called, making both teens look up to him. "We gotta go now!" Grimmjow blinked at him before turning back to the orangette.

"Well," He starts before pushing the other teen away making him trip over a broken chair and fall. "Looks like I gotta go. see ya!" He says before turning and running out of the room with Nnoitra right behind him.

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelled getting back up. "Get back here!" He ran to go after him, but was stopped at the door by to adults, both looking extremely horrified.

"What... what has happened here?" The lightly tanned man asked looking around the destroyed room. Ichigo slowly turned and looked around the room as well. He looked just as shocked as the men did. He was so busy fighting Grimmjow, that he didn't even notice how bad it had gotten.

"Ummm..." Ichigo answered smartly.

"Young man did you do this!?" The older man asked as Ichigo looked back to them.

"Ummm..." Ichigo answered, again, smartly.

"My office this instant!" He yelled at the teen before leaving. His assistant leered at the teen for a moment before joining his boss. Ichigo sighed as he watched them go.

"I'm dead." Ichigo deadpanned.

Then suddenly a loud crash sounded from behind him.

It was the desk that had been the ceiling.

"So, very, dead."

* * *

-AFTER SCHOOL-

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he swept the last bit of broken pieces wood onto a dustpan and dumped it into the garbage. He gotten a serious lecture from the principal about destroying school property and fighting. He had explained to the older man that it was not his fault and that he was cornered by the blue haired teen known as Grimmjow. At the mention of the teens name the principal was surprisingly calm and understanding about the whole situation, almost as if he was use to hearing the other teens name come up when something had gone wrong.

But that doesn't mean Ichigo got off scot-free.

Seeing as Ichigo had still played some part in the classroom being destroyed he had been order to remove all the broken desks and sweep the room clean. He had understood what he did was wrong and took the punishment like a man who was lucky that he didn't have to repair what he had broken, but that didn't mean he wasn't pissed about having to do it alone.

Yeah, Grimmjow was no were to be found were it came to his punishment. The principal had called for him several times, but seemed that the blue haired teen was long gone. Ichigo sighed. It was probably for the best that he didn't show up, it's a chance that they would just end up fighting again and making another mess, that he would have to clean.

"Bastard, running away like that..." Ichigo growled out as he put the broom and dustpan in the corner of the classroom and going to pick up his schoolbag. When he picked it up he sighed in annoyance. Why was it so heavy today? It had been like this all day, but he hadn't looked in it, because he had been looking for Hana, but he hadn't showed up at all today.

"What is in here?" He asked himself as walked over to one of the only unbroken desk in the classroom, opened his bag and dumped everything out on it. He looked confused with he saw all that had fallen out.

Books.

Lots of them.

"What the..." He pick one of them and blushed to his ears when saw what it was.

It was one of the books he looked at Hana Monday.

The one that was very... erotic.

"H-how did this get in my bag!" He exclaimed in complete horror. He quickly calm himself and started to think about it. He was sitting with Hana, they talked about things, Hana got his books, He showed to Ichigo, then he saw... it and Hana cried, then...

"Oh..." He remembered now he had swept them into his bag right after he asked Hana out on their date. He had just been so excited that must have not noticed. He looked at them for a moment before something hit him. Hana must miss his books and had probably been looking for them everywhere. They were his and Ichigo was sure Hana was still reading at least one of them and he can't now because he had them.

"Oh, I can just take them to him!" Ichigo thought suddenly. He knew where Hana stayed at and it wasn't too far from the school, so it would be easy. He was sure his dad wouldn't mind either if he was a little late coming home and he could also use this to ask Hana why he didn't come to school today.

So with a nod, Ichigo put everything back into his bag and made his way off school grounds.

* * *

A tired sigh escaped his lips.

Hana had just woken up from his current position on his bedroom. His tired eyes scanned the now brightly lit room.

"Wha...?" Then he remembered he had fallen asleep on the floor after one of his mothers beatings. He began to sit up as bones began to pop from the new movement. He looked around the room once more and slowly stood, carefully as latest wounds still stung, but thankfully not as much as . "What time is it...?" He whispered to himself, his voice hoarse from crying and screaming the night before. He turned his himself some to get a good look at his clock and when he saw it he sighed.

It was 3:22 pm.

He had missed school.

...Again.

He sighed again. This was his tenth time this month that he had missed school because of his mothers "training sessions". He knew that no one cared at the school, including some of the teachers, if he came or not, but he still wanted to go. He had to get some type of education. Becoming a professional dancer and making living off that is one in a million and he always knew he would need something fall back on. Even if his mother didn't think so...

He shook his head.

He didn't need to be thinking about this right now, at the moment he needed to take shower as he smelled of sweat and blood. With that in mind the small teen made his way out of his bedroom and into the bathroom across the hall.

Once in the bathroom, the small dancer stripped himself of what little he had on and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water before turning his back to the shower head let the warm hit his scars. He hissed in pain as the water clean his back on blood. He looked down at his feet and watched sadly as the blood washed down the drain.

It was just so much of it.

Hana slowly closed his eyes not wanting to look any longer and tilted his head back, letting the water wet his hair. It felt good.

A moment later Hana stepped out of the bathroom fuzzy white towel wrapped around his body as a woman would. He felt so much better now that he was clean. Almost like the weight of the day before was washed off his body and taking down the drain.

_Crash!_

Hana gasped and turned his attention to the stairs to his left. That noise had come from down stairs. He paused and waited for any other noises that would explain the first.

Meaning if his mother would start cursing.

But it never came.

"M-Mother?" He called, but he received no answer. Fear gripped his heart at this. If his mother didn't make that noise then... who was down stairs? _"Oh God... what if it's a ghost!?" _Hana thought his heart racing in his chest at the idea. How did the ghost get in his house and where was his mother. Did his mother see the ghost and run? "Did it... eat her?" He whispered terrified.

If that happened wouldn't it come after _him_ next?

"Oh no, oh no, I don't want to be eaten!" At this point he was having a full-blown meltdown, as he paced back and forth in the small hallway. "What do I do, what do I do?" He couldn't call the police as his mother still had his phone and he was pretty sure they didn't have ghost hunting gear.

Oh if only he had his phone, then maybe could call for the ghost-buster's.

"But I don't know their number anyway..." He whispered sounding truly dejected. How as he going to handle this? If he had the ghost-buster's here they could just suck the thing up in their vacuum-thingy-

Wait.

Hana ran down the hall to the linen closet and opened it. He fall to his knees and became to throw sheets out of the closet left and right as he searched for something.

"Where is it, where is it?" He asked frantically as he remove, then he a smile broke out on his face. "Ah, I got it!" He said victoriously as he lifted the object up.

It was a small red...

Dirt Devil vacuum.

If Hana couldn't call for the ghost-busters to save him, he was going to have to do it himself. It didn't mean he wasn't terrified though. So with his "weapon" on his hip and in the nozzle gripped in both hands, the small teen slowly made his way down stairs. When made it down the last step he looked around quickly holding the nozzle up ready.

But there was one no.

"H-hello?" He said, his voice shaky. Then he put on the toughest look he could muster. Which could be seen as a cute pout. "S-show yourself!"

_Crash!_

_"WHAT WAS THAT!?" _Hana screamed in his mind. It had come from the kitchen and the small teen was sure he heard someone swear as will. At this, Hana thought of turning back, but he quickly shook the idea away. He had to be brave and stay strong against the evil ghost. With that Hana made his way into the kitchen. When he made it the doorway of the kitchen he gasped.

He could see the ghost!

But it had it's back to him. This was good sign in his eyes, that meant he had the element of surprise on his side! So with this mind Hana tip-toed forward and when he was close...

"I have you now evil demon!" Hana yelled taking another step forward to capture the evil beast. But... He didn't notice the water puddle before him.

and this was literally, his downfall.

"AH!" He yelled as fall backwards. As he fall his instincts kicked in to grab a hold of something... Which just happened to be his ghost and both crashed to floor with a loud 'thud'. Hana moaned in pain as his back was still tender from the night behind and landing on it truly stung. The small dancer blinked his eyes open (which he didn't know he closed) and tried to move, but he couldn't. He looked down to see why in his breath hitched in his throat.

It was his ghost... But it wasn't his ghost.

Either way Hana screamed.

"AHHH!" He screamed in pure horror. "Please don't eat me Mr. Ghost!" Said ghost moaned in reply and began to more. This scared Hana more. "AHHH! Don't eat me!" He yelled as he closed eyes and braced himself for whatever being eaten felt like.

But it never came.

"Hana..." He heard the ghost call... Wait how did the ghost know his name? And why wasn't he being eaten alive right now?

"P-please, don't eat me Mr. Ghost, "The small teen begged. "I-I don't taste v-very good!" Then he heard the "ghost" chuckle.

"Hana..." It said. "It's me... Ichigo." Hana opened his eyes at this.

"I-Ichigo?" He said as looked up at his "Mr. Ghost" and found that it was indeed the orangette. He had propped himself up and his hands and knees with Hana between to get off of the smaller.

"Are you alright?" He asked, staring down at the raven with worried eyes.

"I-I'm fine..." He whispered as he stared up at the older teen. He was so glad the older wasn't some evil ghost here to eat him. He was starting to think that maybe the vacuum idea wasn't the best way to deal with the problem. Then something came to the small teens mind.

"Umm... Ichigo?" He called to the orangette which seemed to snap him out of some type of trance.

"Hm?" Ichigo hummed.

"I don't mean to sound rude but... who did you get in here?" He asked.

"Ah..." Ichigo blushed and itched the back of his neck.

"Well..."

* * *

_**Lets rewind.**_

* * *

_Ichigo had just made it Hana's house. He had called his dad and told him that was going probably be there for a little while and to start dinner without him if he wasn't home. Needless to say, Isshin had gotten a little perverted over the phone at the mention of Ichigo being over the small teens home and the orangette had to hang up before the older man went into "the joys of sex." talk. And he really didn't need to hear that. Ever._

_Ichigo walked up the steps of the small home and went to knock on the door, but stopped. How did he look? he wondered. He didn't want Hana to answer the door to a complete mess. He ran his hand through his hair and straighten the non-existent wrinkles in his school uniform. When he was done he took a deep a breath and knocked on the door._

_But when he knocked, the door just moved a little with noise creak._

_"What the..." He said, his faced scrunched some in confusion. Why was the door not locked or closed right? Ichigo had found this weird and some worry washed over him, but he pushed it down. He didn't want to overreact and have his mind go into overload with possibles. Like maybe they were inside being held against their will by some aliens that wanted to "probe" young Hana..._

_Ok maybe its too late, but he tried._

_With that very strange idea in mind, Ichigo slowly opened the door and peaked inside. He looked around for anything strange, before walking inside. Hana's house was simply, but kind of nice, Black leather couch to the left against the wall with small older T.V. in front of it. Dead ahead of the orangette was a set of stairs that he was sure lead upstairs and next to them was an archway, he was sure was the kitchen. Ichigo took the place in as stepped to the side some to close the door. He felt something against his hip and before he could look...  
_

_Crash!_

_It was gone... And smashed on the ground. _

_Ichigo snapped his head and looked down at what was once a white vase on the ground in pieces. The orangette looked at it with wide eyes. _

_"When did that get there?" He thought to himself. When he got in hear he swear that wasn't there before. He sighed. He better try and clean this up before somebody came in and noticed. And he was sure this wouldn't look to good, him just breaking something._

_It didn't even cross his mind that he was in there without permission, but he just made his way into the kitchen to look for a dustpan and broom. When he was in the kitchen he looked around for the dustpan and broom. The kitchen was small, a brown round table to the right and four brown chairs around it, There were a least six cabinets, six counters, a white stove, and a refrigerator. He scanned the room for what he need and found in the corner to his left leaning against the first counter. He walked over to it and reached for the handled._

_but then he heard a noise._

_He turned around quickly, but in the process..._

_Crash!_

_He had knocked something else. _

_Ichigo looked down at the object with wide eyes. He knocked over a forgotten glass of water that had been sat close to the edge._

_"Dammit!" He muttered in irritation. What was with him today? He never broken so many things in a row in his whole life! He went to bend down and pick up a large piece of glass, but then he heard someone yell something behind him. He couldn't understand them but he was sure they were yelling at him for being in their house. He turned around to try to explain (So they would call the Police) But the next thing he knew was that he was being pulled to the ground._

_And it hard._

_"AHHH!" __He heard the person below him scream. __"Please don't eat me Mr. Ghost!" . What, what? He opened his mouth explain, but all that came out was a pained moan. He moved some to look to get off the person knowing he was probably hurting them. So he got on his hands and knees and looked down at the person he crushed._

_"Hana..." He whispered in mile shock. He had crush Hana? And what did he just call him, Mr. Ghost?" Ichigo couldn't help the small chuckle that came out of his mouth when he thought about it. _

_"P-please, don't eat me Mr. Ghost, "The small teen begged. "I-I don't taste v-very good!" A small smile made is way the orangettes face._

_"Hana..." He said. "It's me... Ichigo." Hana opened his eyes at this._

_"I-Ichigo?" He said as looked up at him with wide eyes. _

_"Are you alright?" He asked, staring down at the raven with worried eyes. He hoped that he didn't hurt Hana too badly by falling on him like he did._

_"I-I'm fine..." He whispered as he stared up at the older teen. Ichigo took his time to look Hana over and what it saw made him blush to his ears._

_Hana was... Naked._

_Well he had on his towel... which he was naked under. He couldn't help, but to stare at the beautiful body under him. Hana holding his towel close to his chest as the other was leaning next to him. His legs crossed at the ankles. He looked amazing, like he was posing on purpose for, but he wasn't. He wonder how Hana didn't know how amazing __he was__ with such little effort._

_"Umm... Ichigo?" He called to the orangette which seemed to snap him out of his trance._

_"Hm?" Ichigo hummed._

_"I don't mean to sound rude but... what are you doing in here?" He asked._

_"Ah..." Ichigo blushed and itched the back of his neck._

_"Well..."_

* * *

"Oh..." Hana said. Well that explained the noises. He felt so embarrassed for thinking a ghost had broken into his house.

"Yeah..." Ichigo said with a small blush on his cheeks. "Sorry for breaking stuff..." Hana looked at him and smiled.

"It's alright Ichigo, with can clean it up in no time." Hana said sweetly making Ichigo blush even more. The small dancer was too nice to him sometimes. He had just broken into his home, scared the mess out of him, broke a vase _and _a glass of water, then fall on him, but Hana could still smile at him and dismiss it as if it was nothing.

"But first..." Hana started.

"But first what?" Ichigo asked and Hana smiled bashfully up at him.

"Could you... Let me up first?" He asked as he looked around and saw that they were still on the floor. The orangette looked as while and a blush once again claimed his cheeks.

"Umm... Yeah, no problem..."

* * *

**And I'm going to end it here, sorry...**

**And sorry if the parts meant to be funny, wasn't so funny.**

**OH! And happy Birthday mommy, I love you soooooooo much!**

_**Thank's**_

**_blackgetsuga_**

**_Lazy Gaga __*You are so very welcome, but I should be thanking you for reviewing and liking my story, so thank you!_**

**_Girlly Nature_**

**_Sky Warrior Away_**

**_kashladyedwards_**

_**Enzy-Chan**_

**_In The Mix_**

**_Dreamhorse730_**

**_x-PinkPanther-x *Never fear, Ichigo is here! And he may kick her a** maybe haha._**

**_emo5tailedwolf_**

**_Luna-Maa Everyuu_**

**_shinjitsu22 *I'm so glad to hear from you and I am so happy that came back to review on my story, I didn't know if you would even see that I had updated seeing as you don't sign in, which is fine of course! And I should be the one apologizing, I should have updated sooner, but life was dumb haha!_**

**_aquaprincess98_**

**_Animefan_**

**_Tammy _**

**_Nikki_**

**_Luna Luputis _**

**_Baoh *Haha, that was my favorite part too._**

**_Voltaire Rousseau * You are so very welcome and thanks for the cake! It was sooooo~ good! Yummy! :) _**

**_OK one time for the one time! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY!_**

**_WORDS: 6,139_**


End file.
